Restoring The Crystal
by stefani teee
Summary: X-over between SM, DBZ and Escaflowne. The Inner Scouts are hurt except for Sailor Moon who goes to the DBZ dimension to get stronger. She falls in love with Gohan. This is my first fic that I've ever written and I've just decided to upload it. R&R!!
1. Prologue

Anybody who reads any of this should know something first. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z or Escaflowne!! Shocking isn't it? I wrote the story, the plot's all mine... yada, yada, just exclude the characters from SM, DBZ, and E. Yes, I know that, Usagi's supposed to fall in love with Endymion, and Rei with Jedaite, Hitomi with Vaun... blah, blah, blah. But anyways, none of you better sue. I'm broke at the moment so all you'll get from me is a dime if you're lucky. So if you're smart don't bother.  
Enjoy the story... or not. It depends on what you're interested in.   
***********************************************************************  
  
Restoring the Crystal  
(Prologue)  
  
Five young warriors dressed in different colored sailor outfits were standing in a straight line facing off against a youma.  
Each girl represented a specific planet, all except the beautiful blond leader in the middle. her name was Usagi and she represented the most important of all, the moon. She was Sailor Moon.   
She stood there for a minute, tall and regal. Then, shattering the still night, she spoke, "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice!" as she said this, she began making different poses. She ended by saying, "And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
The other four then introduced themselves, also striking numerous poses.  
"I am Sailor Mercury!" called out Ami, she had short, glistening blue hair and a blue sailor outfit.  
"I am Sailor Mars!" spoke Rei, she shook long purple-tinted black hair, and smoothed her red outfit.  
"I am Sailor Jupiter!" cried Makoto, her shining brown hair, done up in a ponytail swung impatiently over her green outfit.  
"I am Sailor Venus!" Minako, the fourth girl had her blond hair pulled back by a red ribbon and sported a golden-colored outfit. They were the Sailor Scouts and the inner senshi.  
The youma had been watching them call out and pose, when they finished, it threw back its head and laughed a chilling laugh.   
"You think, that I would be frightened of five young girls in mini-skirts? You'll know your last night in this world tonight!" With that, the black monster charged straight at the girls, with lightning fast speed. The girls were thrown back by the impact and were stunned for a moment.  
"Grrrr, you're going to pay, you hear that? Supreme... Thunder... Crash!" with that, Makoto shot a bolt of lightning towards the youma, but it just deflected it with a wave and it was shot straight back to Jupiter.  
"Let me try," Mars lept up, "Mars... Celestial... Fire... Surround!" The enormous fireball was engulfed by an even stronger black one spat out by her advisary. It hurtled straight towards her with hard impact. Mars crumpled to the ground.  
"Let's double-team it, Mercury!" Venus told her. "Love... Shade..." began Venus. "Shine... Aqua..." also began Mercury. "Encircle!"  
"Illusion!" they both shouted their final words to their attacks at the same time.  
"Child's play." snorted the youma and shot his sharp, knife-like nails right through their energy and slashed their energy field, they fell back, too weak to fight any longer. "Is this the legendary team of Sailor Scouts that protects the galaxy?" smirked the youma facing against Sailor Moon, who had been running from one of her fallen comrades to another until Venus and Mercury fell. She turned, stood up and glared coldly at the youma. "Moon... Spiral... Heart... Attack!" she channeled her energy at the youma, but it was too strong, it deflected it back, and it turned black in the process. One stray beam of the powerful energy slammed into her broach and... the Imperial Crystal within it... shattered.  
Time stopped suddenly, she and her fallen comrades were transported into a shimmery, cloudy floor. Usagi, had de-transformed without her broach. She instantly knew where she was, at the gates between dimensions, where Sailor Pluto guarded the Gates of Time.   
Sailor Pluto, was part of the outer senshi, (along with Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn)and she had a loose bun at the top of her green-tinted hair and the rest cascade down upon her back, she wore a dark green sailor outfit and was holding a lavender, key-shaped staff.  
Usagi looked towards Sailor Pluto dazedly and asked, "What happened?" Pluto smiled calmly and replied. "The youma you were fighting was too strong for you at this power level. The Crystal shattered with the energy you were exerting combined with the youma's dark energy, you had no chance against it."  
"B-but what can I do? I can't fight it now! I don't have a clue of what to do Setsuna_chan!" Usagi whimpered. Pluto smiled at her and said, "In that dimension and time-frame you can't, but I can transport you to a time where you can and also where you can gain the Imperial Silver Crystal back in your own dimension. When you do get there, you will have to train hard as well to raise the power level you have. But you must go alone, the others will follow soon enough when they are stronger. Are you brave enough to attempt this?"  
Usagi had calmed down a little and now returned the Guardian of Time with a look as calm as her own. "I am, and I will." Pluto nodded swung her staff over the Gates of Time and opened it. Sailor Moon walked into the glowing light, and stepped into oblivion.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

(Chapter One)  
  
"Auuuggghhh!" Usagi terrified screams pierced the silence of the Black Forest. She plummeted from the heavens screaming, "Heellpp!"  
And something stopped her free-fall. She looked up and saw a handsome, but concerned face. Then she fainted once again.  
When she awoke, she found herself in a strange bed and sat up. "Ow!" she cried. Her whole body ached, especially her head. She looked around and wondered where in the world she was. A door to her left opened and she turned. "Whoa, you're awake!" a guy was standing in the doorway. Usagi jerked in surprise and was overwhelmed by pain. She fell to the floor.   
"Who are you? Where am I?" squealed Usagi in panic and in pain. "Hey, watch out. My name's Goku, I promise I won't hurt you." the man walked towards her and held out his hand. Usagi looked into his face and saw that he had a very kind expression on his face. She reached for his hand and he helped her up. She was back on the bed and was wearing a look of complete confusion.   
The door opened again and a young woman walked into the room, she saw Usagi sitting on the bed and looked happy. "Oh, good, you finally woke up!" Serena stared and asked, "Who, are you?"   
"I'm ChiChi, and that's my husband." and pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Goku. Usagi turned, took a good look at Goku... and laughed. "What happened to your hair?" she asked trying not to giggle, for Goku's hair was pitch black and stuck out in explosive spikes. "I wouldn't talk Odango-Atama!" came a voice from the door. Usagi whirled around to the source of her familiar nickname.  
In the doorway stood a really cute guy. "Who are you?" she asked a little surprised at the nickname. "I'm Gohan and you're in the Black Forest to answer your earlier question. Now here's a question from me. Who the hell are you?" Usagi bristled a little but stayed calm. "I am right now Tsukino Usagi from Tokyo, but formally I am the pretty super sailor of the moon."   
"Uhh... yeah... okay, did you hit your head a little before Dad caught you? What is a, umm, super sailor?" Gohan asked unbelieving. Serena sighed, "I didn't think that you'd believe me, I'll just have to show you. And she took out her locket and held it up crying, " Cosmic... Moon... Power! Make-up!" There was a brilliant flash of multi-colored light from her and they all covered their eyes. When they looked at her again, they looked up at her again, she had on different clothing and a slightly different appearance, the loose hair that had come out of her odangoes was gone and so was all her pain. She was wearing a white body suit and a blue mini-skirt. She had on high red boots that went up to just below her knees.   
"Uhh... am I interrupting anything?" came a voice from the doorway. Everyone whipped around and stared at the handsome young man in the doorway. He blushed and stared at the unfamiliar face of Super Sailor Moon. "Should I go or something? And who are you?" The last question aimed at Sailor Moon. Usagi answered the question, "I am Sailor Moon, and I stand for love and justice. I fight the any evil in my world and destroy it in any form. Who are you?" the young man with the lavender-colored hair and the warm blue eyes answered her. "My name is Trunks, and so you're saying, that you fight evil in your world? And in a miniskirt no less!" he snickered and his eyes glittered with mischieviousness.   
Gohan had been silent along with the rest of his family during Usagi and Trunk's dialogue. 'Whoa! She's beautiful! he thought, wait, what am I thinking, I hardly even know who she is!' "Um, Gohan? Gohan? Gohan!" Goku's voice brought him back to the present. "Say, what? Huh? Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute."  
Meanwhile Trunks and Usagi had both been arguing, "Hey, we're good fighters, I could whip your butt any day!" Trunks snorted, "I seriously doubt that, and anyway who's the *we're* here? Are there more of you?" Serena stopped short and she gasped, "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about that." She stopped short and explained everything to everybody, about her wounded friends, her shattered crystal and her chance to restore it.  
Trunks began to snicker again, "Yep, uh-huh, I believe you alright. Why don't we take up your earlier challenge and see if you beat me in battle?" Usagi jumped up off the bed and stared at him, "You're on!"  
"Hey! Now wait just one moment! I am not allowing you to battle anyone yet! You were practically dying a few minutes ago! Trunks! Don't do anything or I'll call your dad!" cried ChiChi. Trunks and Usagi both visibly flinched. ChiChi could be really intimidating when she had to.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile...  
"Auugh..." one syllable came through the battered scout's mouth. Mars sat up and groaned. "Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?"   
she blinked and stared around herself again. Pluto rushed over to her. "Oh, thank goodness," she cried, "You're the first to wake up. No one else has yet!"   
Mars shook her head to clear her head and then stared blankly at Pluto. "Huh? Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" Pluto looked confused now. "What! You're Sailor Mars! You and the other Inner Senshi were beaten by a monster back on Earth!" Mars stared at her... and suddenly she did something she would never would have done before... She started screaming her head off. "What! You mean I'm not even on Earth anymore? Who's Sailor Mars? Who're the Inner Senshi?" she cried in panic. Pluto's garnet eyes were trained on Rei and then she spoke two syllables, "Uh-oh."  
***********************************************************************  
Back in the Black Forest...  
Gohan sighed. He had been watching Trunks and Usagi argue for the last hour. Do they ever run out of breath? "Okay, both of you, shut-up! You notice you've been jabbering away for almost an hour!" Usagi turned back to Gohan and winced and suddenly Gohan felt pity towards her and discovered she was just trying to hide her fear behind a mask.   
Goku walked into the door and announced that it was time for dinner. Usagi kind of shrunk back while the others headed for the door. Gohan turned and found her trembling. "Hey, you coming?" he asked in a soft and comforting voice. Usagi nodded meekly, de-transformed, and gave Gohan a weak but beautiful smile.  
Gohan's heart melted with that smile. He went over and took her small hand in his and then led her towards the others who were already eating and got her a chair next to his and Trunks'. Usagi looked between him and Trunks who she had spent the last hour arguing with. She turned slightly and gave Trunks an apologetic smile. He turned and he face-vaulted. He hadn't noticed that Usagi had de-transformed and was surprised.   
Goku then asked her a question that had been on everyone's mind. "Um, Usagi, where exactly is Tokyo? I've never heard of it." Usagi was startled and asked, "What do you mean?"   
Goten piped up then, "Yeah! There is no such place on the earth that is called Tokyo anymore!" Usagi gaped and began to shake all over. "Wh-what?! But that's impossible! What year is this?" Trunks turned to her and smirked his devilish grin. "It's July 21, 2099 today, silly. What rock have you been hiding under?" he joked, his eyes dancing. Usagi paled and muttered something. Gohan and Trunks next to her were the only ones close enough to hear her. "I'll never be able to recover my crystal now. My whole world is gone." and stifled a shaking sob.   
Trunks immediately felt sorry for arguing with her earlier. The table had gone uncomfortably silent. ChiChi made an effort to strike up a conversation. "So what year did you come from. It is clear you aren't from this time." Trunks choked a little on this. He remembered when he himself had traveled back in time to warn Goku about the androids. He turned to Usagi and smiled. He said, "I'm sure you don't have a clue what to do around here so you can stay with me and Gohan if you want." he flashed a look towards Gohan, " Right?" Gohan had been thinking of the same thing and he winked at Trunks. "Yeah, sure, you'd be welcome to come stay with us." Usagi stared and smiled a tiny bit. "You guys don't live here?" she asked.   
They laughed at that. "Nope, we don't like to live with our parents like little kids anymore." Gohan explained. "It's more private that way. We have to study hard to keep up with our classes in between training." That relaxed the atmosphere and the others began chatting again, Usagi began to eat, but without shoveling down all her food like she usually did.   
The sun slowly sank towards the horizon coloring the sky with beautiful colors. Gohan and Trunks decided it was time to go. They said good-bye, and then got ready to fly. "Wait! I can't fly!" Usagi called as they floated a bit off the ground. Gohan and Trunks turned and looked surprised. "You... can't fly? Ooh, we have a problem."   
"Hey, no problem at all. I'll carry her." offered Gohan and looked at Usagi. She fidgeted and said nervously, "Okay, but please don't drop me." Gohan laughed and so did Trunks. "If he drops you, I'll catch you." Trunks promised. Gohan picked her up and held her close. The closeness made her cheeks redden a little bit. They jumped into the air and flew off into the sky.   
**********************************************************************  
Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru were having no luck with the Inner Senshi. The Outer Senshi were baffled with what had happened to the girls. Mars was still hysterical and while the others had awakened and although they had their memories intact, they were too badly injured. Even with their amazing healing abilities, they were helpless. "Get me off, get me off, get me off!" Mars was still squealing in hysterics. Michiru and Haruka were watching over Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto. And Hotaru was helping Setsuna watch over Mars. "This is going to be a long day..." sighed Hotaru brushing her purple-tinted hair out of her eyes.  
***********************************************************************  



	3. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)  
"Whoa!" squealed Usagi as they landed in front of the big apartment building. The building was shaped relatively like the buildings of the 20th century... other than the fact that people were shooting up an down glass tubes instead of elevators. She stared at the inside of the building. "Come on, girl. Let's go!" They walked into one of the tubes and Trunks pulled out what looked like a very small compact disk. He inserted it into a electronic box. A bright light flashed and they were shooting up the tube.   
When they reached the apartment. Trunks showed Usagi her room. "Don't worry about anything. You can't be safer than being with us." he smiled and walked out of the room. She went around the room examining everything. Then she walked into the adjoining bathroom and smiled. It was small but nice and clean and sparkling. She decided to take a bath and filled the bathtub. Gohan knocked on the door and she opened it. He held out several towels and smiled. "Don't want to take a bath without them, eh?" and winked at her.  
Usagi blushed. She thanked him and he left. She sank into the warm bath and sighed. As she stared at the swirls of vapor coming from the hot water she could almost see the face of her Mamoru in the clouds, the image dispersed and she saw a shining crystal instead. She leaned against the edge of the bathtub and began to sob, heart-wrenching sobs that shook her body. Gohan who was just next door heard her and was filled with pity.   
When she came out half an hour later, he was sitting on her bed and she stared at him. If she looked closely, he looked very much like her Mamo-chan who had broken up with her and practically destroyed her. But unlike Mamoru he wore a very kind expression on his face and suddenly her wall of defiance cracked and she fell into his large comforting arms and cried into his shoulder. He was surprised but hugged her and whispered, "It's alright, you'll get your crystal and your way back home." She looked up at Gohan and her big blue eyes were filled with misery. But she slowly whispered two words into his ear. "Thank you."  
***********************************************************************  
"Finally she went to sleep. I can barely hear anything after her screaming. Who'd have thought that the Senshi of Fire would be worse than Usagi?" groaned a weary Setsuna. Hotaru agreed and said, "Come on, she worse than a child, Chibi-Usa is even acting better then Mars has when I visited her in the future."  
Meanwhile, Mars had woken up and she decided not to say anything. She walked past the group of people talking and continued past them into the misty room ahead. 'Where am I? How could I not be on Earth? Who are they? I've got to get out of here!' She padded towards a great door and opened it cautiously and stepped into the light. Setsuna jerked up and bolted towards the door and found it open. "NO! She couldn't have!" she shrieked and she swung her key staff in an effort to close the vortex that Mars had opened. But it was too late, she Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru were sucked into the vortex.   
Setsuna had held onto her staff and swung it once more before she fell. She knew the other scouts would be sucked into a different world but she could heal them for the journey, something she couldn't do before. The jewel on her time staff flashed once. Then there was nothing. The vortex grew and funneled the three sleeping girls into the doors and then, it stopped and the doors slammed shut. The room now quiet and empty.  
***********************************************************************  
Trunks walked in on them and he saw that Usagi was crying again. He sat down next to her and she was in the middle. "Hey, it's going to be O.K. alright? We know how you can get your crystal back. But you'll have to wait for..." he checked a weird-looking watch, "...umm around three months. Then you can use the Dragon Balls and wish your crystal back. But the Dragon can't send you back home." Usagi gave him a blank look. "What's a Dragon Ball?" Gohan spoke up, " The Dragon Balls are seven precious balls with stars in them. When you collect them all, and call up the Dragon, it will grant you one wish it doesn't really, but who's writing this story huh? . But then the Dragon Balls will turn to stone until seven years have passed and then they will reappear again."   
"You mean if I use them, the Dragon can give me back my crystal? Yippee!" and she gave both of them a crushing hug in her excitement. She sobered a little bit and cried, "Oh, no! But what about my own world? There was a youma that was attacking everyone." Gohan laughed and said, "Don't worry, once you get back, it will be the exact same second that you left." He stood up and said. "It's getting late, you'd better get some rest." Trunks got up and she asked a question. "Umm, do you have anything I can wear for bed? If you don't I'll just sleep in this." Gohan turned and walked towards the drawer and took out a shirt. "Here's one of my shirts, we don't have any girl items in stock right now." he cracked. Then he and Trunks left the room and closed the door. She changed into the shirt and laid her own clothes on the chair next to the bed. She got into bed and turned off the lamp. 'At least I know how to turn off these still.' She thought bitterly. Then she thought of her new friends that were close by and smiled, closed her eyes and fell asleep.   
  



	4. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)  
The next morning, Gohan walked into her room and called loudly. "Usagi! Wake up! It's already 10:00!" Usagi bounced awake and cried, "Oh my GOD! I am so late! Luna, why didn't you wake me!" she zoomed towards the door and screeched to a stop in front of a confounded Gohan. "Uh," she mumbled her cheeks turning red, "Oops, I forgot about everything for a second." Gohan chuckled and said, "You look like Goten when he is late for school... in hyper-speed! But why don't you come down for breakfast and then we can take you shopping with our whole gang." Usagi fidgeted and said, "Well, I love shopping, but I don't have any money." Trunks had walked over just in time to hear her speak. He countered her, "Don't worry, we have enough money for a whole school of teenage girls to go on a shopping spree! My parents own Capsule Corp. the biggest company around!" Usagi blinked and asked, "I've never heard of it. What does it sell?"  
"It's sells capsules."  
"What're capsules?"  
"Whoa, you've got a lot to learn! But don't worry, once we go shopping, you'll know everything that Capsule Corp. sells and more!" Usagi smiled at that. "I LOVE shopping. Especially when I have money. I usually spend my allowance at the arcade before anything." she told them sheepishly.   
Ring! Ring! Ring! "Oh shit! They're coming already and you're not dressed yet! Uh, okay, you get dressed and we'll take care of the others. But HURRY!" The two young men ran out of the room and slammed the door. She grabbed her clothes, put them on, but she didn't want to wear the school uniform that she had on. She grabbed her bag, she had slung over her shoulder, which held her Spiral Moon Wand, her star locket, and her Luna pen. She had forgotten all about it. "Well, I have it now anyway." she told herself, "Disguise Power! Turn me into a... um, really hot, chick!" She finished lamely. Her body tingled as the new clothes took form and her hair was perfect. They were no longer in odangoes but now it was a little shorter and a little darker and was done half up and half down. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a black form-fitting tank top with a white sweater around her shoulders preppy-style. The outfit was completed with black high-heeled boots that came up to just under her knees and a simple gold chain necklace and gold bracelets bangle-style. She admired herself for a second in the She ran out of the room and reached the room where everyone was. She recognized Goku, ChiChi and Goten but didn't know any of the others. Gohan turned to her and face-vaulted at her outfit. "Umm, and here's Usagi here right now!" he announced to everybody. Then he turned to her and whispered, "Where'd you get the clothes? And how'd you do your hair that fast?" Usagi grinned and held her now black bag. It held her Spiral Moon Wand, locket, Luna pen, and her broach. She rifled through it and took out her pen. "With this. It's magic and can change me into anything I want. I, uh, kinda forgot I had it last night."   
Trunks turned to her and said, "Well you know Gohan's parents and his brother, but now meet the rest of the gang. That's my mom, the one with the blue hair or Bulma, and that's my dad, Vegeta, the one sitting next to her. The little girl that looks exactly like my mom is Bura, my little sister, the bald guy is Krylin, the one that looks kind of like Goku is Yamcha, the other guy next to him with the three eyes is Tien." A doll-like little figure jumped up. "Don't forget me!" he said. Trunks laughed, "How *could* I forget? This is Choutzou. Hey! Where's Piccolo?"   
"Not coming. He doesn't want to go shopping, say's he's got to train." replied Goku. Then he mumbled, "Wish I could have that excuse." he muttered under his breath and was rewarded with a slap on his shoulder from ChiChi. Vegeta was also grumbling to Bulma and had also earned a slap on the shoulder.   
"Umm, well if they don't want to go, I don't think I should be such a problem that you have to drag them where they don't want to go." started Usagi a little timidly. ChiChi spoke up, "*Of course*, they do, *don't* you?" and with that she shot a look at Goku and Bulma did the same. "Uh, uh, of course!" Goku stuttered shying away from his saber-toothed tiger look-alike-at-the-moment wife.   
"Great! Let's go!" cried ChiChi and Bulma dragging their unwilling husbands by the arm. Gohan grabbed Usagi hand and Trunks took his little sister Bura's hand. "Come on, we'll take the motorcycles. He looked up at Usagi and tossed her a really wicked helmet. "Put it on, it'll help your hair and you'll need it! I'll take my little sis' and Gohan'll take you." He ruffled his little sister's hair as he said that and she looked up at him happily. Trunks was his little sister's idol and she loved him very much. "HURRY UP!" called Bulma. With that, they all sprinted towards the door and hurried after the others.  
***********************************************************************  
Hotaru's eyes fluttered open and she woke up to see Pluto shaking her softly to rouse her. "Augh. My head... did I get hit by a truck?" She sat up and saw Michiru, Haruka, Ami, Minako, Mokoto, and... CHIBI-USA? "Uh-oh, let me guess, the vortex warped us to Crystal Tokyo in the future didn't it?" The others breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay. "Yep, I would think that." sighed Ami. She looked towards Chibi-Usa, how'd you find us?" Her pink hair blew in the wind as she replied, "You took me, I mean your future selves. See, they're right there." and she pointed behind them. They spun and saw themselves.   
All except the Outer Senshi who had come from the future and traveled back and forth between times. I don't know if this is true but in my story it is! The Inners had never traveled forward in time before and they were shocked to actually meet themselves in another time (they had only seen themselves when Serenity had sent them back in time to the battle with Beryl in the Moon Kingdom) and there jaws dropped simultaneously. They all began to walk towards each other, and suddenly everyone started talking to everyone else. "Umm, sorry to break the happy meeting, but there is a slight problem... *we're stuck here!!!*" screamed Setsuna. My time staff is gone. I must have lost in the vortex. We can't go back and I can't help Usagi!"   
Future Mercury, I'm going call all the Future Senshi F. ... and the Past Senshi P. ... for the sake of saving space. spoke up, "I have an idea. I worked out a program that should be able to communicate between dimensions, times, galaxies, ecetera, ecetera. We could try it out. Maybe we could find P. Mars and talk some sense into her. And to tell the quee- er, she would be the princess in that time wouldn't she?"   
The sound of horse's hooves was overheard and they stopped for a second. King Endymion jumped down from the saddle and landed in all his spendor... and worry. "Sailors, the Queen is gone... uh, why are there two of almost each of you?" The Senshi ignored the last question and gasped in horror. "You mean Neo-Queen Serenity is missing?!" Only Pluto gave acknowledgement to him and said, "It's a long story..."  
***********************************************************************  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

(Chapter Four)  
"Whoo-hoo!" whooped Usagi as they sped across a busy intersection. This is the best! She hugged Gohan's waist even tighter unconsciously. They spun a 90 degree turn and stopped in front of... the biggest mall Usagi had ever seen. They walked in and the women immediately headed towards a fashion boutique with a 90% off sale. They dragged the unwilling males with them. "Oh my god! These are the hottest pieces of fabric that I've ever laid eyes on!" squealed Usagi. Bulma laughed, "You ain't seen nothin' yet! It's hard to imagine you from another time. You've still got the sixth sense women are blessed with to find bargains for the best clothes!"   
ChiChi yelped from across the store and then tore after Usagi. "Wait up! Look at this, it just screams, USAGI all over it!" she held up a white, shimmery gown that was sleeveless and back less with a not so low cutting front. It really was beautiful. When it came to shopping, Bulma and ChiChi were as young as Usagi herself and she felt as comfortable as with her... no better not think of them now. She couldn't help them at the moment. "Come on, try it! It'll fit you perfectly I bet!" squealed ChiChi and Bulma simultaneously.   
They herded her into the dressing room. Usagi stared at the dress and slipped out of her own clothing. She took up the dress and slid into it. She zipped it up and adjusted it a little to fit her body. It was a perfect fit! And the jewelry she was wearing really accented her very well in it. She stepped out of the dressing room and in front of the two women. "You look hot!" shrieked Bulma and made her turn around. Gohan and Trunks walked in at the moment. "Mom, Dad's getting real impatient with..." began Trunks and then spotted Usagi. "Whoa, you look great." choked Gohan staring open mouth right beside an identical Trunks.   
ChiChi and Bulma looked at each other. "Looks, like we've got a winner. I'll go get some shoes to go with the dress." stated ChiChi. "I'll find some more clothes. You stay in the dressing room." She called to Usagi over her shoulder. We'll be the critics if you want. We'll tell you how great you look every time you try on a new outfit." spoke up Trunks, he said eyeing her in the dress. "And I say... you look HOT!" Usagi giggled, he acted exactly the way she had always wanted an older brother to act... though she didn't have an older brother. ChiChi charged in and she held up a pair of gold shoes high in the air. "Try these on! They're perfect for you!" She sat down and slipped them on. "Yep, they're the best." Bulma rushed in and Usagi was barricaded by a huge pile of clothing, "Whoa Mom, did you strip the entire store?" asked a startled Trunks. "Almost could, she looks great in everything!" And so the afternoon went, all the women went crazy over clothes, accessories, make-up, the works and even tomboy Bura bought a bunch of clothes.   
"Whoo, I'm beat." yawned Usagi after the massive shopping spree. "Oh no! My star locket! It's missing! I've got to find it. You guys can stay here if you want." and she ran off to find her locket. She found herself in a pretty deserted part of the mall and heard the soft melody of her star locket. She followed the sound, and saw a young man holding her locket.   
"Um excuse me, did you find that locket?" she asked politely. The man raised his head and stared her up and down, then he spoke. "Yes, is it yours?" she nodded. "Well, then you'll have to take it from me, won't you?" And there was a cloud of darkness that engulfed him. "Let's see if you can take it. Hehehe." She sighed and said. "Fine if that's the way you want it." She took out her broach and yelled "Cosmic Moon Power!" And reappeared as Sailor Moon.   
"Come on, I want my locket!" the youma just chuckled, "I don't think a girl in a mini-skirt is enough to beat me!" Usagi flipped her Spiral Moon Wand and pointed it towards him. "That's what they all said, before I kicked their butts into another dimension!" He growled and charged at her, which she dodged easily. "Come, on. You can do better than that can't you?" He spun and emitted a series of shock waves at her.   
The force of the attack threw her into a wall and made a crater-like formation. She slumped for about a second. "Had to ask." She muttered. Then she yelled "Moon... Spiral... Heart... Attack!" The youma had not been anticipated this and was stunned. She gasped as stunned as the youma. Her wand had not worked! "Uh-oh." The youma got up shakily and emitted even more shock waves. They smashed into Super Sailor Moon and she fell into oblivion. The youma laughed and was about to give a fatal blow, when... "Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" and "Burning... Attack!" A bolt of pure energy shot straight at the youma. There stood Gohan and Trunks. It turned and shot dagger-like shards at them.   
They just glared and without a trace of pity, blasted the youma into another dimension. It burst into ashes and from it, dropped Usagi's star locket which flipped open of its own accord and began playing its sweet melody. Trunks picked it up and made sure the youma was really gone, while Gohan rushed over to the now de-transformed Usagi. He held her head up and he heard her mumble one word. "Shit." Her eyes flew open and she stared up at Gohan's anxious brown eyes. She sat up and looked around. "Looks like nobody can depend on me anymore, she said with a quaver.   
Trunks walked up and gave Usagi her locket back. She stared at it and took it with a shaking hand. "Are you okay?" came the shouts behind them. The whole group was running up to them. "We're fine." called Usagi. Trunks turned to the subdued group. "Come on, let's go eat." They walked away from where the battle had taken place.   
***********************************************************************  
"And that's what happened." sighed Pluto as she ended her story to the closely listening Endymion. "To think that the Guardian of Time could not even close her own front door!" she said bitterly. "But there's another problem. Mars is practically insane and I don't have a clue to where she is!" They stared at her. "Now what?"  
***********************************************************************  
"Huh? What? Where am I now?" wondered Rei. She looked around her and saw that she was in a forest next to a great castle. She walked up to it and the great, wooden doors opened and a giant machine-like robot came running out. As she stared, the castle behind them burst into flame. "Help! Please!" she shrieked. Surprisingly, the robot paused. She could now see that the robot was holding a young man in a red shirt. The robot bent down and the face plate slid open. She could see a blond man inside of it. "He called, "Hurry! Or they'll catch us! The young man on the robot's hand gave her a hand up and all three continued on the way. They stopped at the edge of a great waterfall. Without hesitation, the guymellef (so the huge armor of that world was called) surged forward. "Aaaahh!" her screams could be heard as they dropped down. The young man held her tight, lest she fall away from them. They landed on a flying contraption. Rei could see flying robots following them from a short distance. 'Maybe hitching a ride with these guys was a bad idea!'   
***********************************************************************  
They went home to change first. "Wear your new dress, Usagi!" ChiChi said. "Which one?" came Usagi's muffled voice. "The white shimmery one that we got you first!" ChiChi called. "Oh, I think I can find it... Who'd a thought that I would get lost in a pile of clothes that I had just bought!" She found it of course and slipped it on along with her shoes. "O.K. I'm ready." she called and stepped out. All the conversation in the room stopped. The women looked proud while the men looked astonished. "What? Is it on weird or something?" she asked worriedly. "Of course not! Let's go!" said Gohan and they all went out towards the car... which wouldn't fit all the people. "I'll fly you." Trunks offered. "Okay! Let's go! I'm hungry." Trunks picked her up in his arms and started up in the air. Gohan looked up at them and felt a twinge of jealousy. He shook it off and shrugged. He walked in the car and off they drove.   
Up in the air, Usagi was looking down from Trunks' arms and staring wonderingly at the ground below. "It's beautiful!" breathed as she stared. Trunks' hair blew on his forehead softly. He looked down at the girl in the beautiful dress. Her hair had once again been done up in odangoes. The only thing difference was that she was wearing the same jewels in her hair as she did when she was Sailor Moon and the feathery-looking jewels sparkled in the dying light. He felt just the same as he did about Bura, he felt like a big brother.   
"Do you miss your family?" he asked softly in her ear. She tensed a little but answered. "Yes, of course I do. My mom, Ikuko, my dad, Kenjji, and as well as my little brother, Shingo. All my friends aren't with me here anymore. And I don't have a snowball's chance in hell here without you guys..." she drifted off and took out her locket. "You know, this locket was from my so-called destined to be my husband and instead, he just leaves and breaks my heart just like that." and she snapped her fingers. "Huh? What do you mean by *destined*?" Usagi looked into his face scrunched with confusion. "It's a long story... I could tell you tonight if you're not too busy." Trunks eagerly agreed and he told her. "We're here." he landed smoothly and her dress shimmered in the sudden lights of the city restaurant.  
"We're over here!" called Goten. They could see all the others as they pulled up in the car. "We've got to hurry! Our reservation is set for 8:30 and it's already 8:29!" yelped ChiChi. She turned and dropped her purse in her hurry and her lipstick rolled out of it. "Go in quick Usagi and Bulma! The guy's really into punctual people, I'll be there in a second, you guys come with me!" she raced off down an alley where the lipstick had mysteriously rolled down. Trunks and Gohan went with Usagi and Bulma At this point, I have to tell you that Bura, Goten and Choutzou weren't with them. Don't ask me why. I'm the one writing the story!!!! while the others went after ChiChi.   
ChiChi followed her lipstick down the sloping alleyway and the guys followed. As she reached the end of the alley. She snatched her lipstick. She felt electricity crackle through it, up her arm, and through her body. She gave an inaudible gasp and her eyes flashed pure black for an instant. She turned and faced the guys. "Now..." she purred, her voice quite different from her usual snapping. The guys all stopped and Goku stepped forward. "Come on, you've got your lipstick. Let's go catch up with the others." he said holding out his hand. ChiChi stepped out of the way and spoke in the same voice. "I don't so... you see, I don't want to really go anywhere right now." she shook her head suddenly and looked dazed. "Huh? What? Um, sorry I think I need to sit down..." and crumpled. Goku jumped forward to snatch his wife before she fell. "Come on, let's go. He turned and walked towards the end of the alley from which they had come.  
None of them heard the deep chuckle that came from the dark alleyway. "You'll be having a little more trouble than just her fainting, Goku." and from the dark appeared two sapphire eyes, which sparkled at the thought of the young girl, which would be at last his. "You will be mine, whatever the cost!" he chuckled once more and was gone.  
***********************************************************************  
  



	6. Chapter 5

(Chapter Five)  
The Queen is gone! The Queen is gone! The Queen is gone! the castle buzzed with the news from every maid and every footman. The news of course soon reached the village and it was met with horror from the some and others were filled with hope that the handsome King Endymion might choose another wife among the women of the village if the Queen never returned. They peered out of windows and behind the stands of the village square and watched the procession of King Endymion, the Royal Senshi, and... more Royal Senshi? The procession led up to the castle and the minute it left the Square the buzz of conversation began anew.  
"If this doesn't cause enough gossip to bring the whole solar system running then I don't know what will." sighed F. Mercury and P. Mercury at the same time.  
***********************************************************************  
"Oh no, you found another girl from the Mystic Moon? What's going on Lord Van?" came the voice of Merle, the cat-girl addressing the young man in the red shirt. Her tail swung and her cat ears twitched frantically. The girl in the corner dressed in a private school uniform similar to the one Rei was wearing with short brown hair walked up to her. "Hi. My name's Hitomi. Did I spell it right? I'm from Earth too. From Japan. What's your name?" She clutched a necklace with a pretty pendant hanging from it.   
"I'm Rei. I'm from Japan as well. What planet are we on now if not on Earth? I think I hit my head and I woke up to find myself in some kind of place with this lady called Sailor Pluto or something who insisted I was something called a Sailor Senshi and was Sailor Mars. I opened a door and found myself exactly where they found me." with that she pointed at Van and at the other young man with the blond hair. Hitomi gasped and grasped her arm. Van was as startled and asked, "Is there something wrong Hitomi?" he gripped the hilt of his sword as he spoke.   
"You- yes, you are Sailor Mars. Didn't Sailor Pluto explain to you anything?" Rei stared at her with round eyes. "N-no." she quavered and trembled visibly. "Who is Sailor Mars, Hitomi? I can't remember anything except my name." The blond man walked up to Rei. "Greetings. I am Alan Shczar, Knight of Kaeli and this is Van, King of Finaalia." he turned to Hitomi. "Who *is* Sailor Mars, Hitomi? Is she with Zaibach?" Hitomi shook her head violently. "NO! Don't harm her at all!" Van, who had drawn his sword halfway now sheathed it and asked her quietly. "Is she really from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi? Have you heard of her?"   
Hitomi had blanched and said. "Know of her? I've seen her with my own two eyes. "Sailor Mars is one of the Sailor Senshi who protects the Earth. The whole world knows who the Sailor Senshi are! Consider them Japan's native super heroines. Although, no one has ever found out who they actually are when de-transformed. I remember you. You're Hino Rei. I saw you once when I went to a running competition at your school!" Van, Alan and Merle were silent as Hitomi spoke. At last, Alan said quietly. "It's getting late, we can talk more in the morning. Come let me take you to your room." he took her hand and led her down the hallway into a bedroom. He turned and left the room after a smile and a goodnight. Rei looked around and saw a window. She walked up to the window and peered out. She gasped. They were in some kind of rock grotto. Why are we floating then?   
There was a knock at the door and it opened softly. "Rei? It's Hitomi. May I come in?" Rei nodded and Hitomi walked in. she held out a bunch of clothing. Here are some of my clothes that I managed to bring with me when I came here. I think you should be able to change out of those mud-spattered ones." She put them on the bed. "Thank you." croaked Rei. Hitomi stopped. "Don't worry, we'll go back someday, but for now everyone here has accepted you. We'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight." She walked out and closed the door. Rei saw a nightgown in the small pile and she put it on. She crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
***********************************************************************  
"Ohmygod, what happened?" shrieked Bulma as she rushed over to the troupe following Goku and his unconscious wife. "Nothing. Nothing. She just fainted. I just need some water and that should be enough. ChiChi eyes opened at that moment and said. "Nope, no water. I'm just fine and she jumped out of her husband's arms. Come on, this is a nice restaurant and people are already staring!" He shrugged and they all sat down to eat.   
Usagi had finished eating and she felt very sleepy. Trunks was sitting beside her and said. "It's okay. Nobody will notice. I'll wake you when it's time to go." She nodded and fell asleep on his shoulder. Gohan stared at Usagi and Trunks. Did Usagi like Trunks? It was possible. Trunks *was* a knockout with the ladies.   
It was soon time to go. They all went out into the night. Usagi shivered in her dress. They all said goodbye and went their separate ways. Gohan and Trunks both stared at Usagi who was shivering. Gohan took off his jacket and put it around her. "Come on, we've got a long way to go." Usagi nodded. Trunks joked. "Besides, if we don't get there soon, you'll break you're promise to me for tonight." Gohan was shocked. Promise for tonight? What did that mean? Was Trunks talking about... No. It couldn't be. Nope, no way, absolutely... maybe. "Gohan, Gohan, GOHAN!" Usagi's voice yanked him back to reality. "What? Oh, sorry, zoned out for a second." She read his face and gasped. "Oh my god, that's NOT the kind of promise I made. Control your imagination, boy!" Trunks looked at her and it dawned on him, "Hell no! What kinda guy do you think I am?" Gohan pretended he had no idea what they was talking about, but he inwardly sighed with relief. They all headed toward home.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

(Chapter Six)  
Meanwhile Goku's house, when they got home, they found out that Goten was sleeping over at a friend's house and to study for an exam. ChiChi looked different for some reason, she kept holding on to her lipstick, the one she'd dropped. She walked into the bathroom and stayed there for a very long time. Inside she went up to the mirror and opened the tube of lipstick. As she bent to apply it on her lips, she heard a voice. Her reflection in the mirror spun and disappeared, instead, there appeared a young man with blue-black hair and dark blue eyes. She stepped towards the mirror and her eyes became a solid black once more. "Master." she hissed the word. He smiled. "You're going to have to work very hard to please me ChiChi. Now listen, I want that girl. Do whatever you can to get her." he commanded. She nodded and said with her eyes to the ground. "I live to serve you master."   
"Good, step through the mirror." she obeyed and the world became a kaleidoscope of colors. When it stopped she was in a formless room with marble pillars floating in a circle. She bowed before the great throne set under a majestic pillar in which High King of Evil, Dark Endymion, evil twin of the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. Dark Endymion stared at her. "I want Tsukino Usagi and I will get her no matter what. If you fail me, I swear, you'll rue the day you were created. You can be easily discarded, so I advise you to do as much as possible to please me." his voice ran smooth as black velvet.   
ChiChi suddenly knew her name in the eyes of her master. Beryl. Somewhere she knew that she now held the spirit of the vengeful queen yearning for her lost kingdom. "The reward will be sweet for you. You want my brother don't you? Well, if I can have Usagi, then you'll have him at your side ruling the Negaverse for eternity!" Beryl smiled. "I will do you're bidding Master." she once again saw a swirl of colors and she was back in the bathroom. She smirked at her reflection. 'King Endymion will be mine. But first, I intend to make that petty Sailor Moon suffer for what she has done to me!' She applied her lipstick on her lips and decided to change this foolish woman's look. It would do for now, but she intended to look as much as her old self as possible.  
She exited the bathroom and looked over at Goku. For such a imbecile, the woman in which she inhabited had at least good taste in men. He looked up, and smiled at her, before returning to his work. Yes, this life would do... until she was living the one that she wanted most of all - with Endymion.   
"Well, it all started when I was a princess in the Silver Millenium, back on the Moon. I met Prince Endymion of Earth and I fell in love. Then the night before Beryl attacked, I gave him my star locket. This. [she held up her locket] We both died in the battle and my mother, Queen Serenity sent me to Earth. My friends were sent as well to help protect me if the forces of evil once again broke free. My prince was sent as well and became Tuxedo Mask. We even learned of the future where we married and have a baby daughter called Chibi-Usa. Now, Mamoru says he hates me and he broke my heart." she ended her explanation with a sob.   
Trunks was clenching his fist and wanted to pummel the guy heartless enough to make such a girl cry. He knew exactly that he felt like a big brother to her. Gohan was feeling an emotion similar to Trunks' and he also wanted to kill this Endymion. How dare he hurt Usagi in this way! Usagi shook herself and smiled wearily. "Well, someone's a crybaby today." she tried to joke. She yelped suddenly and clutched her head in pain. Gohan jumped at her but she seemed to flicker... seconds before she disappeared completely.   
***********************************************************************  
"Something's wrong. I know it. What's wrong?" Pluto stepped up and she spoke. "Usagi is in another dimension. Your mom... well, we don't know. We can't know. My key staff is gone. I don't have any power at all as the Gaurdian of Time!" Both F. Mercury and P. Mercury looked at each other and nodded.   
"We have already started the program to send Usagi here. She should arrive in a few seconds." They stared at both of them for a second, until a screaming could be heard. Usagi plummeted to the ground before Endymion leaped up and caught her in mid-air. She was still wearing the dress that she had worn to dinner and the senshi were astonished to see that she looked as old and mature as Queen-Neo Serenity. "What am I doing here?" she turned, "Chibi-Usa? Ohmygod!" she jumped out of Endymion's arms and hugged her future daughter. "Senshi? Endymion? Why am I here?" she looked at Setsuna.   
"Are you gonna answer?" Both F. Mercury and P. Mercury stepped forward. "We have to explain. We had to talk to you so we brought you here for a few minutes. After that, you'll be sent back. So we've got to hurry. Here take this. We're going to give one to Mars when we find her. Now we can communicate between dimensions. You've got 10 seconds left." Usagi looked around. "I missed you guys... And I saw Endymion actually seem to care about me..." her voice faded. And before she disappeared completely, they saw her face crumple and a tear sparkling in her right eye.  
***********************************************************************  
Rei stirred in her bed, and she sat up. She felt someone staring at her and she saw that it was the cat-girl, Merle. She jumped up when she saw Rei looking at her. "You're up already? Still, are you really from the Mystic Moon?" Rei stared blankly. "Huh?" Merle cocked her head.   
"Come on, I'll show you." she ran to the door and stopped. "Oops, you have to change first don't you?" Rei, looked down. She blushed, the nightgown was a little short. But Merle flipped a paw as if to saw "Nah!" she grabbed Rei and ran out the door. She pulled her to a huge room where there was a window at the ceiling of the ship. She saw the Earth. "Oh!" she cried. "You mean I'm still not back home on Earth yet?" Merle looked at the beautiful young girl. "No... but don't worry, Hitomi and Lord Van and Alan and I will help you out." Rei could feel the waves of pity coming off the girl... Funny, how could she sense these things?   
"Ahem." Rei nearly jumped out of her skin and Merle was startled too. She spun to see Van standing behind her. He coloured up immediately and averted his eyes. Rei looked down at her nightgown and saw that in her surprise, the skirt had ridden up just a little too much up one thigh... to her hip to be exact. She pulled it down and turned as red a shade as Van. "I apologize for my indecency." Rei blushed even harder when she said this. "No, I should."   
Van looked up and smiled at her through friendly eyes. "Do you wake up this early all the time?" Rei immediately answered. "Yes." Then she face-vaulted. "How'd I know that?" she stared at them helplessly. "I'm sorry, somehow I can answer you automatically sometimes, but I don't know why." she stopped. Merle looked at her, then Van. "Um, what'd you go through to get here? Hitomi came with Lord Van, but nobody's come back from there since then." Rei looked over at Van, "Are you from Earth as well?" Van smiled a little at that. "No, I am from Finaalia, I went to slay a dragon as part of my right to become King of Finaalia. A lot of good that does me. Finaalia burned to the ground the day I became King." he added bitterly.   
Rei looked at him. She could sense something about him... the word came to her. She could sense his aura. As she thought this word, a blinding pain suddenly filled her. She clutched at it and fell to the ground whimpering in pain. Merle and Vaun ran to her but she flickered... and vanished. "Ohmygod! Was she taken away by Zaibach?" Merle squealed. "No." they whipped around. There stood Hitomi. "She's been sent back to Earth... in a different dimension. They'll help her regain her memory. She's almost nothing here if she cannot transform into Sailor Mars."  
***********************************************************************  
Endymion watched the Sailor Senshi. He was feeling terrible. What did Usagi mean by Endymion not caring about her any more? Did is past self really hate her? How could he hate the one woman that was destined to be his? "She's coming!" a voice ripped through his mind. "Maybe we can talk some sense into her." Setsuna was fidgeting with her bow in nervousness. Would she freak out again? Rei appeared in front of her.  
"What's going on?" She looked at the woman in front of her. "Ohmygod, it's you! I'm really sorry I freaked out earlier. But who is Sailor Mars and why can I read auras?"   
Mercury stepped up. Yes both of them. They are linked you know! We're going to send you your memories back but be warned. You have to have your mind completely blank or else not all your memories will return." Rei concentrated. She gasped as she saw her life flash before her. She knew that she was supposed to be with everyone around her... that she was one of them. "Why did you have to make that transportation program so goddamn painful?" she shot at both Mercury's. They stared at her. "We didn't know that! We never went through the process! But we can alter it." They both began to type furiously on their keyboards. "You've got 20 seconds." they called before they tossed her the same kind of device that they had given Usagi. Rei looked around, "Well I remember everything. Now, I can actually talk to Hitomi about what I can do. I can actually help Van and Alan and Merle just as much as she can." she vanished with a bright smile.   
"Is everyone having so much fun being split apart from us?!" screamed Minako (past) turning to her future self. "I don't have a clue why their lives are so perfect right now. They've both been sent to really dangerous places without us to help them and they're so happy!" her future self smiled sympathetically. "Well, we can settle this after a warm bubble bath. Both Mars and Que- er Princess Serenity is safe without us. We can't do anything." the rest of the scouts nodded and followed them except for both Mercury's and Endymion.  
***********************************************************************  
"Usagi!" cried Gohan as she re-appeared in front of him and Trunks. "Are you okay?" she looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I am now. I was transported and I was able to talk with all the Senshi of both Past and Future. They gave me this. Now I can communicate between dimensions with them." she held up the mini-computer. It began to beep crazily. The two guys stared at it. The screen was slightly bigger, then the one that she had on Earth. "King Endymion?" she gasped as his worried face appeared on the monitor. "What's wrong?" his face relaxed. "Nothing, I have to tell you something. Queen Neo-Serenity has bonded within you since you went into another dimension, she is now within yourself. Whatever happens to yourself will affect the future I am in right now. Soon if Mamoru ceases to know you exist. I will no longer be here." the image flickered then died. Trunks and Gohan had been watching the little screen in amazement.   
Ring! Ring! Ring! The overhead communicator zipped up. Goku's face appeared on the monitor creased with worry. "Have you guys seen ChiChi? She left around three hours ago and she hasn't been seen yet. I couldn't even find her with the over-world map that we have. It's like she vanished off the face of the earth." Gohan and Trunks looked at each other. "No, we haven't seen her." said Gohan, "We'll keep an eye out for her. She's probably fine."  
  



	8. Chapter 7

(Chapter Seven)  
Beryl walked out of the beauty parlor at the outskirts of town. She had dyed her hair the same color she had had before she died the reddish color, not the green and changed it to wavy. She got contacts and made her eyes brown. She looked very similar to the way she had looked when she had been Queen of the Negaverse.   
As she walked to her car, she noticed a young, dark-haired man that reminded her of Prince Endymion. He was kissing a blond with long pigtails. Beryl slammed her fist on the hood of the car. Why did everything remind her of that bratty little princess winning her Endymion's love? Well, she comforted herself, she would get Endymion and her kingdom back soon.   
She took out her compact and spoke the words to open the portal. Dark Endymion's face shone from behind the clear glass. "Beryl, you will get that girl Usagi for me. Don't dawdle around with make-up! You'll like the alternative to what I'm offering you less." Beryl bit her lip to swallow her anger. "Usagi is living with ChiChi's son and his best friend. It should be easy to give her to you." Dark Endymion smiled. "Good. Bring her to me. Immediately" he vanished from the mirror.  
Usagi looked up as the door to the transport tube opened with a ring. Gohan had left to work on a project at work with one of his fellow workers and Trunks had left to see his friend at work who needed help. She gasped, she knew at a glance that it was ChiChi but she had changed her appearance. ChiChi glared at her for some reason. Then she suddenly shook her head and smiled at her tensely. "Usagi, I need help. Will you cocme?" Usagi looked surprised. But this woman had been very kind to her, why not help her?   
"Sure, but shouldn't we call Goku? He's really worried about you." ChiChi shrugged. Anything to get the pesky brat to Dark Endymion! "Okay. I must have worried him a lot!" Usagi walked over to the communicator on the wall. She pressed a button, pressed several keys, flicked a switch and then the monitor lit up. "Goku's face illuminated the screen. "ChiChi just came over, and she's fine." she told him through the hidden mike in the screen. "Thank God! I've been searching the map of the city for over an hour! Thanks!" His face disappeared off the screen.   
She turned back to ChiChi. "Okay so what do you need help on?" she blinked then stared at ChiChi. "What the-" she began before the black portal that ChiChi had conjured with a flick of her wrist sucked her in and everything went black.   
***********************************************************************  
"Aaaahhh!" Rei's scream pierced the air. She plummeted towards the ground from the sky where she had been transported. She suddenly stopped seconds before she hit the ground. She looked up into the face of her savior. "Van? Ohmygod, thank you!" she gave him a great big hug and she kissed his cheek.   
Merle stared at Van's surprised yet pleased face. Her face fell and she felt tears stinging her eyes. She turned and ran into the forest that the fortress had stopped beside on all fours. She stopped when she knew she was to far away and too well hidden for them to find her. She fell to the ground on all fours and began sobbing. Why did he have to fall for a girl from the Mystic Moon? Why not her? She had always been there with him even when there was still a Finaalia.   
"Aaaww, look at the poor kitty!" she heard a voice say. She looked up into the leaves of the small trees that she had hidden in. The bark of one of the trees suddenly morphed into a face. "Wha-" cried Merle seconds before the branches of the tree encircled her. "Mmph." could only be heard from her. "Hmm, the Lords of Zaibach will be happy with you."   
"WHAT! You bring me only a cat-girl! What can she do!" yelled Dilandau, a young boy-lord of Zaibach at the monster shrinking away from him. "Why don't you see her first?" suggested the tree monster in a whisper. "Not, now. I have better things to do than stare at a cat." He turned and stalked away.  
Far away, Rei was talking to Hitomi, Van, and Alan about what had happened to her. "I was transported by Ami who is Sailor Mercury. She had been sucked into the portal of time along with all the other senshi. They gave me back all my memories and then tossed me my communicator as I was disappearing." she held up the communicator that was a fiery red and which seemed to glow all on its own.   
SMASH! BOOM! AUGH!! The sudden noises jerked their heads towards the door. Both Rei and Hitomi gasped. "No!" they both cried simultaneously. Van and Alan stared at the both of them, especially at Rei. No one had ever sensed the future other Hitomi. Then why was Rei wearing the same horrified expression on her face as Hitomi? "What is it?" asked Alan. "There's no way!" cried Rei. "There CAN'T be a way that a whole army can be invisible!" Van and Alan stared at each other. how could Rei know about the invisible army? They had never said anything about that! "What did you see?" asked Alan grimly. It's Merle, she's going to fall for Dilandau. But right now, they're going to attack very soon!" Vaun was shocked. Merle? Dilandau? How? Hitomi stared at Rei. "Yes, exactly!" How does she know that? Hitomi wondered staring at Rei's shocked face. "Oh no, they're attacking the fortress!"   
They could hear the splintering of wood and they jumped up. Van and Alan looked at each other. "Van will take the Escaflowne while I take my own guymellef. You two can't do anything." He told them, his voice rising as he talked. "Hey!" cried Rei. "Of course I can help, these guymellefs or whatever they're called are not resistant to fire, and fire is my specialty!" Alan looked at her. "we can't risk-" he began but Rei looked at him pleadingly. "Please? I can be of more help than you think!" Van turned to her and melted at the expression on her face. "Very well, come on!" he called and started to the door. "Wait!" cried Rei. "Will, one of you carry me or something? I'm not that tall. And one more thing... wait for me to transform!" she screamed the last words.   
Hitomi giggled at that. She already knew how Sailor Mars would look like but would Van's eyes pop out or what? "Uh Rei-" But it was too late, Rei had already spoken the henshin words. "Mars... Star... Power!" Oh, no I'm naked! She thought too late. Her clothing disappeared and her naked body was covered by shimmery ribbons of power and magic. The ribbons turned into circles of flames and shifted form into the remaining parts of her outfit. She appeared wearing a tight, white bodysuit with a purple bow in front, and a mini-skirt. Her outfit was completed with a tiara with a red stone set exactly at her forehead, a red choker, and red high heels. Hitomi giggled again. Yep, she'd been right, both Alan and Van were staring at the beautiful girl in a mini-skirt.  
***********************************************************************  
Oh, by the way, the parts of the senshi stuck in the future parts don't have anything because they don't have anything interesting to do. So I'm going to center in both Rei and Usagi. So the stuff that should go between these rows of stars is non-existent. ^_~  
***********************************************************************  
"Augh." moaned Usagi finally waking up. She sat up and looked around. "What happened?" she spotted a throne with a with a crescent moon on it and walked cautiously towards it. Where am I? she wondered. There was suddenly a cold breeze and the candles that stood next to the throne flickered violently. She looked around turning her head this way and that. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye and she reached for her broach, clutching it nervously. She looked at the throne once again and saw that someone was sitting in it. She squinted and then gave a shuddery gasp.   
"En-Endymion?!" she stuttered. The guy's beautiful blue eyes softened a little. There she was right in front of him, his beautiful princess that was destined to be his. "No, I am not the Endymion that you know, I am his twin brother, Dark Endymion. You were destined to be mine, not my brother's." She stared at him curiously and walked up to his throne. She cocked her head and stared even more. He had never been looked at in that way and was a little confused but hid it well. She looked at him for two seconds more and nodded. "I believe you. You are Endymion's brother... but why would I be destined to be with you and not your brother?" He was surprised at her question.   
"I was the one that you met in the Moon Kingdom. We fell in love, remember? But unknown to anybody, Beryl captured me. I still loved you from afar and I sent my brother to be with you. But something happened that I wasn't expecting. He fell in love with you too. He never kept his promise to free me and when you both died and he became Mamoru, he forgot everything about me. But I never died. When you destroyed Beryl I had no way to leave the evil that had taken over me, i still can't. You had forgotten all about me, but how could I ever forget you? I love you. Please, won't you stay with me?" he looked so much like a pleading litle boy that Usagi was tempted.   
"But what about the future? What about Chibi-Usa? What will happen to all of my friends that are in stuck in the future? They will all be erased!" she stared at Dark Endymion. "You got one thing wrong though. Mamoru doesn't love me anymore. He loves Elizabeth, Andrew's little sister." Yeah, yeah, but I HAD to get rid of him! Dark Endymion raised an eyebrow. "But if he doesn't love you, then why is there still and Endymion in the future?" Usagi shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know anything any more." she started to cry a little and the crystal drops fell from her cheeks. Even Dark Endymion with his evil ridden heart was overcome with love towards the young girl, now more stronger than ever. He stood up from the throne and he hugged the one girl he had ever loved. She shivered a little but accepted the hug.   
He suddenly broke away, clutching his heart. He whipped around to see Beryl now in her own body. "How-" she laughed at him. "You idiot! Did you think you could control me? You are a fool. Now I have returned to my own body and Prince Endymion will be mine. You are nothing!" she grabbed something and shoved it towards Usagi, a heavy figure. She turned it over and saw that it was ChiChi, now back to normal. That means that there is no more hair dye and stuff like that!   
"Augh." Dark Endymion fell to the floor still clutching his heart. "Stop it!" she begged Beryl. Instead she clenched her fist and Dark Endymion cried out in pain. He lifted his head towards Usagi and whispered to her. "I love you, I have always loved you... Goodbye my love." With one last wrench of his body, he collapsed and lay still. Her tears fell on his cheeks and the black moon insignia disappeared, instead a gold crescent flickered once before it disappeared forever. She leaned down and kissed his lips.   
Clenching her fist, she stood up and stared at Beryl. Beryl was taken aback a little. Usagi's facial expression... it was hard, cold fury. Her face was completely absorbed in such a look of hatred that her eyes had darkened to almost black. "You will pay." she knew before she saw it, from Dark Endymion's still body, there can a rush of golden light which began to swirl in the air. It made another portal and with complete trust in him, she stepped into it. Right before Beryl lunged at her seconds later. As she was transported, she could hear the words of the man she had once fallen in love with. "Don't forget me again, my sweet princess..." Usagi hugged herself and whispered. "Never... NEVER!" she screamed the last word.  
She tumbled into the apartment of Gohan and Trunks right when they had just gotten into the apartment and found it a disaster area. (Let's just say that the portal that sucked Usagi in made quite a mess) She fell to the ground right in front of their stunned faces and fainted dead away.   
  



	9. Chapter 8

(Chapter Eight)  
"What?" demanded Sailor Mars at the two young men whose jaws had dropped to the floor in amazement. Van snapped out of it first. "Nothing, let's go!" Alan blinked and grinned foolishly. "Yes, of course, we must hurry." "That's the Escaflowne? It's beautiful!" gasped Mars as soon as she saw it. Van grinned and climbed in. "Just wait a second, I'll carry you onto the battlefield." the front of the guymellef closed and the robot stood up. It lowered its hand and Mars leaped onto it.   
Alan in his guymellef met them carrying Hitomi and they went out onto the battlefield. Even over the sounds of the battle, Van could hear Rei gasp in horror. "I can't see them! They've gone in invisible mode!" he cried. Mars jumped on his hand causing him to glance at her. "Can you feel their presence? I can. Just- Ohmygod, in front of you!" as sure as her words. A stream of metal suddenly appeared out of thin air and shot right towards him. But with the timely warning from Mars, he blocked the attack and sent the stream of metal stabbing at another enemy guyemellef.   
"Mars... Celestial... Fire... Surround!" yelled Mars and sent a profusion of fire straight towards the enemy guymellef. It re-appeared and the drag-energist powering it turned to ashes. The guymellef crumpled to the ground. The front of the ruined guymellef fell open and the young boy in it fell to the ground unconscious. Mars felt a pang of sorrow. She immediately shook it away. She threw a ofuda and yelled, "Mars... Firebird... Strike!" a phoenix exploded from the paper and the energists that powered the enemy guymellefs burst into ashes and they all crumpled. No guymellef can withstand the same amount of fire that Rei held at her fingertips. Soon the enemy retreated. They had won... for now.  
Meanwhile, Merle had wriggled free of the cell that she had been held in. She ran towards the door but suddenly stopped. Where would she go? She hated Van and Hitomi and Alan and especially Rei. 'It would serve them right if I joined Zaibach!' She slipped the door open. She was unaware that the cell had a security system and she was suddenly shocked by a hundred bolts of electricity. She fell to the ground screaming as her body crackled with light.  
"What! She escaped! You idiots!" yelled Dilandau. "Don't worry, the system probably got her." said the cringing guards. "The system changes the human into an animal, in her case, she would turn into a human!" he yelled and stalked off in the direction of the dungeons.   
He turned and yelled at them even more. "I'll handle this by myself. Get lost!" which they gladly did. He continued and found the cell of the girl. He pressed the buttons that turned off the system and opened the door. There as he had suspected was the body of a young girl... but he had never suspected exactly how beautiful she would be. She had glossy brown hair and her face was as smooth as a porcelain doll's. Her eyes fluttered and opened. He knew at once that she had been a cat because her eyes were a brilliant emerald green and were slightly more almond-shaped like a cat's.   
She looked up at him and spoke in a silver voice. "Where am I?" He was still standing stock-still. 'Hell, she's beautiful! She obviously lost her memory, but if I tell her, she'll try to escape and I'll have to kill her!' he thought quickly. "You are at headquarters, uh, Jasmine." he said quickly making up a name. "Headquarters?" she asked cocking her head questioningly. "Yes, you're my girlfriend, remember? You were missing and I found you just now. Where did you get those clothes? A powerful warrior like you should be dressed in proper attire."   
She looked down at herself and found that she was wearing a ragged dress and a nail file on her neck. "I don't know. I can't remember anything." He took hold of her hand and started to lead her towards the room where the female warriors had their rooms. Yes, yes I know to all you people who actually watch the show! She followed him and he led her through the twisting hallway. He brought her to a room which he knew was vacated and said. "This is your room, Jasmine." The plate on the door was instantly engraved Jasmine Merle. He walked over to the intricately engraved doors at the side and threw them open.  
Inside hung about the same colored armor that Dilandau himself was wearing with of course a few alterations. The form-fitting bodysuit was covered with black armor and on a table with a mirror with designs around the frame. There in front of it were her hairpieces. She turned to Dilandau and spoke. "Please turn around while I change." he dutifully turned his back and heard the rustling of her changing. "Okay." he turned around and saw her with her back towards him. "Help me out?" she asked. He smiled at her and helped her with the bindings at the back of it. She walked towards the mirror and put on the hairpieces exactly the way the female Zaibach samurai wore it. They were steel pieces that flipped her hair a little and the rest of it hung down just past her shoulder blades.   
The machine had been a wondrous invention and Dilandau made a mental note to tell the magician who had made it what a good job he'd done. Jasmine had become exactly what he had told her she was. She had turned into a perfect female samurai and knew exactly what she had to do. "You coming?" she asked innocently. Although she was a magnificent warrior, she was still the young girl he had found crumpled on the dungeon floor. He smiled and followed her out the door. He had finally found someone he loved.  
***********************************************************************  
"Usagi? Usagi? Usagi, please wake up!" she could hear Gohan's voice echoing somewhere but it was very far away. "Please Usagi, you've got to wake up!" now Trunks' voice mingled with Gohan's. She shuddered and covered her ears trying to block the sounds that came continuously closer. Why should she go back? Back to the place where you're heart could be shattered? back to the place where you could feel the pain? "Usagi!"   
She sighed and understood. She had to go back, and she made her choice. She stepped into a wall of pain. "Augh." she groaned as she sat up dizzily. As soon as she looked up, she saw Gohan's worried face. Trunks' was right beside his. She blinked hard and focused. "I-I'm sorry." she had unknowingly brought ChiChi back as well. She shook her head and said. "Your mother was possessed with the spirit of Queen Beryl. Now the queen's found her own body and she's stronger than me now!" she started to sob and she threw herself forward. Trunks caught her and held her tight. "I can't fight her, how can I save my friends? I don't have my crystal and it's still too early to wish it back with the Dragon Balls isn't it?" she asked her voice muffled.   
"We'll train you." spoke up Gohan firmly. Her head snapped up. "Ohmygod! I totally forgot what Pluto told me! She said I had to raise my "power level" do you now what that is?" she asked wide-eyed. Trunks told her, "It's how much fighting power is in your body. If you want to raise it, you'll have to train very hard." she tugged his shirt bringing his face closer. "Will you really help?" she turned to Gohan, her still-wet eyes glowed with a slight shimmer of hope. He gave her a hug. "Of course! You helped save my mom and anyway, you're kinda one of the gang now. First, we'll have to ask my dad what to do." she nodded vigorously. They turned on the communicator and Goku's face appeared on it. They explained everything to him. "Hmm, you need to train at King Kai's planet. You two should go as well, you need the training." his face zipped off the screen. "Okay, um, how do we get there?" she asked the two guys. "Er, we don't actually know." they admitted.  
A bright light suddenly flashed in front of Usagi's face and there was Queen Serenity herself. Usagi squealed and hugged her mother. "I've missed you so much Mom!" Gohan asked, "Is she your mother from the past?" Queen Serenity smiled and said. "No, I'm her real mother, from the Moon Kingdom. And about King Kai, I'll take you to King Yemma to ask permission. But all of you have to change your forms to impress him. Yes, I know you're Super Saiyans." she added staring at the guys.   
"Um, do you mean I should turn into Sailor Moon?" asked Usagi. "No, into your princess form." Usagi gasped. "Whoa, this is serious." she held up her locket and shouted, "Moon... Princess... Transform!" her Sailor outfit covered her for a moment before it swirled into the dress that she had worn the day, Beryl had attacked the Moon Kingdom. "Um, one thing. What's a Super Saiyan?" the two guys laughed at that. "Just, wait for two seconds." their eyes slitted as they concentrated and with a yell, their hair shot of and became gold and their eyes green. "WICKED! INSTANT HAIR DYE!" squealed Princess Usagi.   
Queen Serenity smiled and snapped her fingers. They instantly appeared in King Yemma's office. When Queen Serenity finally persuaded King Yemma, the two guys went back to normal and Usagi became Sailor Moon. They all ran out onto snake Way and Queen Serenity disappeared. After a while, Sailor Moon stopped for breath. She was way out of shape and was not as strong as the other two. "Whoever made the decree that said I have to wear high heels should be fired." she groaned and sat down. She pulled off her boots and they disappeared. In their place hot-looking running shoes appeared on her feet that surprisingly looked good with her mini-skirt.  
"Sorry, 'bout that she said as she ran after them. When are we gonna get there huh?" she asked them as she drew up alongside. Trunks winked at her and said. "It's right in front of you." she stopped and lost her balance right at the end of Snake Way. They both grabbed her and steadied her. "Well, let's go!" she yelled and jumped off the end towards the planet.   
When they reached it, Trunks and Gohan staggered a little unaccustomed to the gravity by Sailor Moon fell flat on her face right in front of a fat, short figure. "I'll be right with you." she muttered as she pushed herself into a standing position but slightly shaking. The short, blue figure was actually King Kai and he was amazed that the girl in front of him could actually stand up with the force of gravity against her.  
She looked at him and said, "You must be King Kai. We've come to ask if we can train with you. I would shake your hand but there's way too much gravity. Can somebody please turn it off?" King Kai laughed and Trunks and Gohan caught Sailor Moon before she fell flat on her face again. He turned to the two guys and said. "First you'll have to make me laugh. Call it an initiation. The girl already passed. Now it's your turn." Usagi knew Trunks could but Gohan could think for a year and still have no idea.   
Trunks went first and whispered something in his ear. King Kai began snorting in laughter. He then turned to Gohan. "I'll make you laugh again for him." offered Usagi. King Kai nodded. "Well, everybody back home always calls me Odango-Atama because of my hair." she tried. He snorted with laughter and said. "Okay, you passed again. Now you're first task is to catch Bubbles." Usagi cocked her head. "But bubbles pop when you touch them!" she wailed. "No, not that kind of bubbles. You have to catch this monkey named Bubbles." Usagi opened her mouth. "Uh-oh." Trunks and Gohan could easily catch it but what about her? She could barely stand up straight! "This is going to be a loooong training session."  
***********************************************************************  
  



	10. Chapter 9

(Chapter Nine)  
"Hi...yaaa!" she yelled. Jasmine's brown hair whipped behind her back. She slashed the sword down if you've watched DBZ and saw the theme song, then you know when Trunks slashed the sword down as a Super Saiyan just before they showed the picture of the whole gang? That's the move I'm talking about! and the target that she had aimed at fell apart and crumbled into rubble. She whirled around and swung her sword in a circle before reducing the other targets into toothpicks. She slung it back onto her belt.   
She wiped her forehead and turned to the other samurai. "Bring it on!" she said with genuine innocence. They charged at her and she switched to martial arts and became completely serious. She stared at the oncoming army she jumped high in the air and gave the first few that had reached her a tremendous kick from the air twisting her body back and forth, smashing the samurai's faces with her feet. When she reached the ground she flipped onto another's back and with her feet, tossed her to the ground.   
She soon finished off the whole army and then she turned and began helping them back up. "You okay?" she asked every single one. "I'm really sorry!" They all smiled at her, they were all friends and they really admired Jasmine because she was able to be so strong and yet still be so goddamn nice.  
They all went to back to their rooms together. They all started chatting. "Guess what, the guys are planning another guymellef attack!" squealed one over-excited samurai. Jasmine turned to her. "What's a guymellef?" she asked curiously. The others stared at her. "Oh, we forgot that you're new. If you want to see a guymellef, ask your boyfriend!" Jasmine looked thoughtful. "Yes, I guess I will." They began gossiping. "Ooh, I wish I were you Jasmine, and have Lord Dilandau! He is such a hunk!" squealed one of the samurai.   
Jasmine shook her head a little sadly. "No, you wouldn't want to have my life, you wouldn't want to have all this and not remember who you were before you became a samurai, always wondering who you really are." she shook her head and smiled brightly. "Oh well, it doesn't bother me that much. Come on!" she started to run and the rest of them followed laughing. She reached her room and closed the door behind her. She took off her armor and her bodysuit. She changed into a dress of purple velvet.   
There was a knock at the door and she turned and opened it. It was Dilandau. "You've got to come with me now!" he said his eyes frantic and he grabbed her arm. "Come on." he led her to a wall in the corridor. Looking around for anyone, he walked right through the wall and dragged Jasmine with him. 'What's going on?!' she wondered.  
***********************************************************************  
"Gotcha!" yelled Gohan.  
"Gotcha!" yelled Trunks.  
"Waahhh!" yelled Usagi. she fell onto her knees. "I'll be up in a second!" she raised herself and muttered. "I am either going to die, or I'll faint." she got up and took a step towards the monkey. She managed to learn how to walk around heavily but she couldn't catch the monkey. They all watched Usagi walk around heavily after the lightly dancing monkey.   
She stopped suddenly and they thought she had given up. In reality, she had just started. The monkey thought she had given up too and danced closer. When she didn't move, it danced even closer and was right under her nose. Her whole body suddenly slammed on top of it and she caught it. Trunks and Gohan cheered and rushed to help pick her up. "Unbelievable! Who'd a thought that someone could catch Bubbles by clutzing out?" said an amazed King Kai.   
Usagi stood up and brushed off her sailor outfit. "Eew, what is this?!" she grimaced. She had brushed her hand on a slimy green jelly-type stuff. King Kai looked closer at her and said, "Um, that looks like the new type of food that I cooked for Bubbles. But he finished it all!" he turned a suspicious raised eyebrow. Bubbles' eyebrows shot up and he ran across the planet.   
She suddenly got an idea and she walked behind a tree out of sight of the others. She de-transformed and pulled out her communicator. "Yoo-hoo? Anybody on?" the communicator's oops, I forgot to mention how it looked like! It was silver with a miniscule gold crescent moon at one corner next to the screen. screen flashed and went into a kaleidoscope of colors and then lit up.   
Ami's face appeared on the screen, "Hello Quee- er Princess Serenity, I am your servant from the future. The Mercury that you know is in the library reading books by the dozen! I can't believe that she's really me several thousand years earlier!" she stopped and apologized for babbling. Usagi smiled and said. "I need a little help, I'm training on a planet that has an overload of gravity and I can only walk heavily. Is there a program that you have that can adjust my body a little so that I can actually stand the gravity and train properly?" Ami furrowed her brow for a second and then her eyes brightened. "Yep, I know of one, I'll transfer it to you, but it'll take around fifteen minutes. Can ya take it?" she queried. "Sure!" squealed Usagi before looking at the group of people staring at her from a way across the field. "Gotta go, bye Ames!"  
She pocketed her communicator and walked towards the others. "Umm, do either of you have a watch?" she asked Trunks and Gohan. They stared at her. "What? I want to know what time it is, that's all!" she swore. Gohan twisted his wrist and looked at his watch. "It's 10:50 in the morning." she smiled at him. "Thanks." she turned to King Kai, "Can we pleeease rest for a little while? Pleeease?" she asked pleadingly. "Very well." was the grumpy reply from King Kai. She slumped heavily on Trunks' chest and he caught her easily. She bent her head back and smiled at him with twinkling eyes as he set her down beside a tree.  
15 minutes later of chatting, Usagi suddenly grabbed her throat and coughed hard. She held out her hand, palm up and a glass of water appeared on it. She took a drink then sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She stood up and then asked King Kai, "When can we start training again?" The answer was quick. "When he wakes up." Trunks was asleep and he woke with a start. "What? Huh?" he saw them looking at him and blushed.  
Alright first, we'll do some sparring, how 'bout Gohan and Trunks while Sailor Moon watches?" King Kai looked at them, the two guys shrugged. Sailor Moon pouted. "I'll fight Trunks and then we'll see. King Kai rounded on her. "YOU?! You can barely stand up! Very well, Trunks try your best on her!" he barked. (At this time, he really disliked Usagi for some reason.)   
Trunks stared at her and saw that she was smiling. She yelled. "Cosmic... Moon... Power!" she transformed into Sailor Moon. "Bring it on!" she called to Trunks. He ran at her and threw a light punch. She dodged quite easily. "Come on! You can do better than that can't you?" she taunted him. "Aren't Super Saiyans supposed to be really strong? You can't even land a punch on little old me?"  
He got a little pissed, and threw a ki-blast at her. She held out both her hands and deflected it right back at him. Trunks, who wasn't expecting this was hit with his own blast. "Oof!" he grunted as it hit him right in the chest and knocking the breath out of him. Usagi gasped and ran swiftly over to him. "Trunks? Trunks are you okay?" she asked anxiously nudging him. He looked up and said, "You're gettin' good! Get ready, now I'm not going to go so easy on you!" she laughed and answered. "I can still kick your butt!" and got into a fighting stance. They both started to do hand to hand combat and she was almost as good as Trunks... almost. "Oww!" she shrieked as he landed a punch on her collarbone.   
She stopped fighting and rubbed her now bruised skin. "Whoa, I'm sorry! You okay?" he asked and Gohan rushed up as well. "Oh no!" she gasped, "Please, not again! Not now!" she clutched Trunks' shoulder desperately and whimpered in pain. "Did, I really hurt you that much?" he asked. "No." she gasped out. "Beryl... Queen Beryl's back. She's going to kill me... again." Gohan and Trunks were both holding her up as she fell limply. "No! Let go now!" she shrieked, but it was too late. All three were encased in a red ball of energy. And disappeared in a flash.  
***********************************************************************  
"Go! Go! Go!" yelled Alan to his troops as they boarded the floating ship. "We've got to find Merle!" yelled Hitomi. Rei screamed suddenly as she was hit with a red ball of energy. The impact thrust her into Van's arms. She knocked them both off balance and they plummeted down a narrow hole that had suddenly opened up in the ground.   
Alan turned just in time to see them fall down and the ground close up once again. "Shit." he muttered as he whipped his sword around to face another opponent. After the young boy fell, he turned and ran back to where both Rei and Van had disappeared. The ground was solid but he desperately kicked at it with his boot. "Augh." he grunted and he turned to see another soldier with a sword in his hand and a triumphant smile on his face. Alan lifted his hand from where the blood was dribbling down his shoulder. He didn't realize until it was too late that another soldier was right behind him, until the butt of a sword knocked him out cold.  
"Rei? Rei? Rei, wake up!" a voice sounded in her head. She groaned and her eyelashes fluttered open. She blinked and the blurry picture of Van's anxious face became clear. She sat up and looked around. "Whe-where are we? What happened?" He shrugged and his tense face relaxed a little now that he knew Rei was okay. He stood up and she did as well. She looked around them. "Look, there's a door. Let's get out of here!" she grabbed his arm and walked cautiously towards the door. Pressing her ear against the door she sighed with relief. "Can't hear anything. Come on!" she opened the door and they walked out of the room.   
Rei suddenly clutched at Van and he looked down at her in surprise. Her eyes had suddenly filled with tears. "No." she said in a horrified whisper. "What's wrong?!" asked Van in alarm. "Merle... she really does love Dilandau! She's the strongest samurai I've ever seen! You might die!" Van stared at her. "Merle would never do that! Although she's never seen him before she was captured, she still knows that Dilandau was the one that destroyed Finaalia!"   
Rei shook her head. "She's no longer Merle... She's now human. She-she saw you catch me when I fell from the sky and she was jealous. She was captured by a... tree? When she tried to escape the security system switched her and she lost her memories. Dilandau convinced her that her name is Jasmine and she is now as good a samurai as you!"   
"Why would she be jealous? You were going to die if I didn't catch you. It's not like we're actually in love or anything." that struck Rei's heart like a thousand arrows. She let go of his arm and wiped away the stray tears that she had let slip. "No-no why would she think that?" she repeated dully.   
She turned away from him so as not to see the pain reflected in her eyes. She really did love him, not because of his looks or his title but of Van himself. 'You were a fool Rei. You knew your heart would be broken by any man that you would open your heart to and yet you were foolish enough to believe that just maybe one person would actually care for you.'  
Van was looking in the other direction. 'How could I say that? I do love her, more than any infatuation with Hitomi or any other woman either on Gaea or from the Mystic Moon. But why would she love me?' he thought dully to himself. Next to him, Rei suddenly shook her head and pulled out her star transformation pen. "Mars... Star... Power!" she said but with less confidence than she had ever had in her life. As the swirls of fire twisted and swirled around her body, she felt the power of her element call to her.   
The flames of love rose high in her body and her eyes, beforehand had been a beautiful violet now flamed black-red filled with disappointment and yet filled with her love towards the young man next to her. She looked one last time at the man who had stolen her heart. The man who had stolen her heart, crushed it into shards and fluttered them into the wind.  
She re-appeared as Sailor Mars but now she looked different from what she had worn before. Her eyes stayed the same black-red color and the previously pure red of her sailor suit became a shimmering difference between red and black. The stone embedded in her tiara changed into a black heart. Van stared at her and her new appearance, she was still beautiful but now her whole appearance was filled with sorrow. Even someone like him who was not sensitive to auras could sense it in every cell of her being.   
"Rei? Are you all right? What's wrong?" he asked in barely a whisper. She whipped her face towards him, and her hair slithered across his neck like liquid silk before she shocked him with the color of her eyes. 'If only you knew.' she thought heart-broken. 'I love you Van...' She blinked and focused on him. "I'm fine." she lied. "Let's go, you'll need my help to defeat Jasmine. After that, I'll leave for my own home and I'll take Hitomi as well if she wants to. I won't be such a bother to you anymore and then maybe Jasmine will restore some of the feelings she had for you before the brainwashing." she choked out the last part and turned back to the corridor which, thankfully was now full of guards running towards them.   
"Fire... Of... Passion!" her attack due to the feelings of betrayal combined with love strengthened her attack with more power than she had ever possessed. The guards were gone in an instant and she had ran past Van down the corridor. Van followed her in a daze.  
Deep within the fortress, Dilandau was holding Jasmine close towards him and she could feel the fear coursing through his veins. She looked into his eyes and saw what she had always dreamed of. She saw true love for her that shone mixed with the fear of losing her. Dilandau himself could not believe what he felt towards this girl. For the short while that he had known her, she had made him feel the one emotion he had been torn away from all his life... love. He truly loved her and the thought of his archenemy reclaiming her was almost too much to bear.   
Jasmine pulled herself away from him a little. "What's wrong? Won't you tell me?" her green cat-like eyes looked deep into his. "Van." he growled the word. Jasmine shivered at the word. She knew that Dilandau hated him and she yearned to kill him to make Dilandau happy. She smiled at him. "Don't worry. We'll defeat him... then you won't have him alive to torture your mind." she touched one finger across the scar across his right cheek that Van had slashed with his sword and kissed it lightly. Dilandau relaxed a little and smiled down at her.  
She broke away from him and then walked to her closet. "Quickly now. Get into your armor. We'll kill this man that you hate so much and then you'll be able to live in peace." she said before she disappeared into it and he could hear the rustling of fabric as she slipped into the her samurai armor. He followed her example and changed also into his armor.   
***********************************************************************  
"Moon... Crisis... Makeup!" yelled Sailor Moon as she flung up her hand. Her sailor suit changed and so did her accessories. She emerged more powerful than before. She held up her spiral moon wand. The jewel within it sparked and the pink light enveloped them all. Gohan and Trunks were amazed. The red energy bubble dispersed and they plummeted towards the ground. Trunks and Gohan both stopped in mid-air. They looked down for Usagi but could catch no sight of her. "Where the hell is she?!" yelled Trunks. "Up here!" they heard her sweet voice call from above them. They looked up in astonishment. She had sprouted wings from her shoulders Yeah, yeah. I've seen the series. She's still wearing her suit here! and was smiling down at them.   
"Quick, dive down as fast as you can. Beryl knows that we've escaped her energy bubble and she's going to send her youma to attempt to capture us, and I'd rather skip that." with that she tucked her wings and dove past the shocked boys. They saw her soar towards the ground before they heard the screeching of Beryl's henchmen. They quickly followed her lead and flew down with a burst of light trailing behind each of them.   
Usagi felt her strength draining from her body and knew that she could no hold her Super Sailor Moon persona for much longer. The corners of her eyes edged black invitingly but Usagi fought against it with all her might. She leaped into a tree and her suit disappeared and so did her wings. She was once again wearing her simple sweatshirt and jeans. She flung herself off the sturdy branch that she was sitting on and dangled from her legs upside down. As both Trunks and Gohan passed, she grabbed them with almost inhuman force and hauled them onto the branch while the youma flying after them dove too far and smashed on the ground.   
She flipped right side up again and then slumped on the trunk of the tree. She had used up too much strength already. Trunks edged closer towards her and caught her just in time before she plummeted after the army of youma that had landed and killed themselves on the rocks below them. "Argh." she grumbled. "I'm still too weak to do much. This crystal is not going to hold up much longer if the one back in my rightful time doesn't reappear. She hauled herself up and kissed Trunks' cheek as a thank-you. Gohan right beside them saw it and froze. 'Trunks! She loves Trunks! I knew it!' he thought hopelessly.   
Usagi turned to Gohan and beckoned him towards her with her hand. She knew that she was never going to retrieve her crystal. She had failed, and now Beryl would rule both her dimension and the Dragonball dimension as well. As she lifted her head towards Gohan, she knew that she really, truly loved him. More than Chiba Mamoru had ever made her feel. As he bent his head closer to hers, she whispered, "I love you... Good-bye." She felt a burst of strength course through her momentarily and she kissed him on the lips before she fell back into Trunks' arms and her eyes fluttered closed. She drew once last breath and let it out shakely... Then she was gone.  
"NOO!" yelled Gohan and Trunks simultaneously. Usagi's still body shimmered and her princess dress appeared on her body along with her wings. In her hand she held the crystal which immediately darkened and ceased to shine. "Usagi! You can't! You just can't!" Gohan could not hide the shameful moisture coming from his eyes. Trunks just stared in horror. "No!" he said in a shocked whisper.   
A shrill wind blew around them and the very forest that they were in withered and the emerald leaves became twisted and black. "Yes! Finally, the thorn in my side is gone!" the cruel voice ripped through the entire dimension and Beryl's eyes lit up in delight. Finally she really would conquer not only the universe, but more than one dimension! "HAHAHAHA!" her laugh echoed through the withered leaves and the air around Usagi suddenly turned black and she disappeared.   
"Now who'll be the one who finally gets Endymion? Tell me that Princess?" her dark laughter echoes across the land. People looked up into the dark clouds that had appeared in the sky. As they stared, the moon shone blood red mourning the death of its mistress.   
  



	11. Chapter 10

(Chapter Ten)  
"Rei! Please, tell me. What did I say?" pleaded Van. Rei turned to Van. "You don't know when you break a girl's heart do you? No wonder Merle ran away from you! What about Hitomi? Do you think that she didn't care about you? And what did you do to her?" she spat at him no, not literally and continued to fight the enemies that continuously barred her way completely ignoring him as he stood staring open-mouthed after her. 'I broke her heart? How? She could never love me... right?' he thought frantically. But as he stared at her new appearance that he really had hurt her... with his words as much as she had hurt him with hers.   
He ran after her. "Rei! Rei, please listen to me! Rei!" she could hear his words, but she never turned her head and continued to run down the corridor. "Rei! Stop!" she stopped and whipped around. She saw him run towards her and flung her forwards onto the ground with him on top of her. She twisted until her face was facing his. "What are you doing?" she asked softly whimpering, her eyes flickering black with despair. His dark eyes looked down at her, "Quick, we've got to get out of here. This whole corridor is a trap! Look!" She twisted her neck and looked as a huge fireball whipped just above their heads.   
She shuddered as it passed by her and she heard Van groan. She pushed him off her softly and saw that the fireball had also had sharp blades somehow mixed in with the fire, Van had been slashed across the shoulder slightly by one of them near the base of his neck. She flipped him carefully on his front and she lifted the tattered back of his shirt. She flipped her hand up and on it appeared a jar of salve. She opened it and carefully applied it to his shoulder. She felt Van shiver slightly as the salve was worked into his skin and helped disperse the pain. When she was done he barely felt any pain.   
Rei felt relieved as she saw that the salve had done its work, the scar it had left was already disappearing. Following whatever instinct she felt stirring, she bent down and kissed softly where the scar was already disappearing. Van stopped moving for a moment, his eyes widening before turning back over turned back over. He immediately saw the love stirring in her eyes and he knew that she really did love him. "Rei, I'm so sorry. I-I love you..." he trailed off as she looked down at him. "Shhh." she whispered soothingly. She lifted his head up on her lap and she kissed him gently on his lips. Rei closed her eyes and she forgot wherever the hell she was, she was with the man she loved.   
Van had kept his eyes wide open in shock, he saw her long, beautiful, eyelashes flutter close and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head close and he felt assured that she was there for him and would not abandon him, either by death or by choice. She opened her eyes once again and pulled away from him, quickly remembering where they were. She slipped her hand under Van's back and lifted him up into a sitting position. "Does your shoulder still hurt?" she asked anxiously. "No... Thanks to you." he replied and smiled at her. He got up and pulled her up with him. "Come on, we've got to find the others. She pulled the back of his shirt down his back again, covering the slight scar before following him.  
"Well, well, well, Alan Schezar of Asturia." smirked one of the guards. Alan glared up at him. He had come to and found that he was tied to the wall and was defenseless. "You shameful coward, why not fight me like a knight instead of this cowardly behavior." he growled at the guard. Instead, the guard sneered, "Weell I would, but I know you'll beat me and so I'll just stand for "'this cowardly behavior' if you don't mind." The door opened and one of the female samurai appeared. Alan's eyes flipped up to her and he gasped audibly. "Millerna!" he choked out. She stared at him with no shade of recognition in her eyes. "Pardon? What did you call me?" she asked blinking. Alan's eyes widened, "You're Princess Millerna of Asturia! It's me, Alan! Don't you remember me?"  
She just raised an eyebrow and chose to ignore him, although it was quite hard to ignore such a handsome young man as the prisoner bound on the wall. 'Millerna... What a queer name! I'm sure I've heard it somewhere, but where? she shook her head forcefully. My name is Selene, it always has been... but why do I keep having this strange feeling?' She walked over to the guard that was watching over Alan. "Dilandau wishes to see you, I'll watch over..." she twirled her wrist in Alan's general direction. "Umm, Alan! That is your name isn't it?" she asked twisting her head towards to him. She turned back to the guard as soon as he nodded. "Quickly. Dilandau is very impatient." The guard knew this and followed her advice, running quickly out the door.   
She turned back to Alan and bent down so she could look into his eyes. "Why are you so against Zaibach? Everyone here except for Folken is wonderful and with our newest recruit, Jasmine. We're all happy here." His eyes searched hers, "Zaibach destroyed Finaalia, my own castle, and Asturia. Dilandau is desperate to kill Van because of a scar on his face? Why he has already killed millions!" she cocked her head and reached out to touch his face.   
He looked away, but she firmly brought his face facing hers once again. "You, you must be from Asturia aren't you?" she asked hopefully her eyes shining. "Yes." he answered uncertainly. Her eyes sparkled. "That's such a pretty name, I went there once with Dilandau a long time ago." she frowned. "It was such a long time ago though, I've forgotten how it looked like. Can you tell me?" she asked. He stared at her. "Please?" she begged him.  
"Well, it is a beautiful place, as beautiful as its name. Until the King of Asturia sided with Zaibach, there was harmony... for a little while. Until Dilandau burned the city to the ground." he added bitterly. "Why did you call me Millerna? My name is Selene." she spoke to break the silence. Alan's head jerked up. "Selene?!" he choked out. She nodded. "Yep, I'm one of the female samurai of Zaibach." She shrugged suddenly. "Come on lift up your chin for a moment." Without knowing why, Alan obeyed. She put her hands around his neck and he suddenly felt the bonds being removed. He gasped and she smiled at him. "Cute trick?" she asked hopefully.  
He smiled at her, but she suddenly jammed him against the wall and flipped another fake wall in front of them. He struggled but she held him still. "Shh!" she whispered fiercely in his ear and she stared out the invisible window of the wall. "Funny, I could have sworn, I heard something coming from this room. Oh well." the guard in the doorway paused as he heard a rustling. Selene immediately thought up a plan. "Close your eyes." she instructed Alan who obeyed. She stripped off her top and leaned her head from behind the wall. The guard face-vaulted and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Selene. I'll leave now." she smiled "I'm sorry, I hid, but I was surprised when I was changing." he nodded and left the room in a hurry.  
She locked the door and Alan heard rustling of fabric. After she had changed into her armor, she tossed Alan a robe. "Let's getcha outta here." she called and ran out the door with him following right behind her.  
***********************************************************************  
King Endymion in the future suddenly fell to his knees and so did Chibi-Usa. "No! Mommy can't die! Mommy can't die!" she pounded her little fists on the marble tiled floor sobbing her little heart out. Endymion immediately knew that the future would be changed, Usagi had died and Queen Neo-Serenity was gone with her. "Please, don't leave me Usako!" he whispered into the air.   
All the senshi came running, both from the past and the future. "What's wrong!" cried Mercury. "It's Usako... She's dead." the response came dully and could barely be heard over the frantic grief of Chibi-Usa whom Hotaru was trying to calm. "No! I want Mommy! I want Mommy! No! No! No!" she sobbed acting more like a child than she ever had in her entire life. She clung to her friend and tears streamed down her face in rivulets.   
Pluto covered her face with her hands covering her tear-stained face. Without her Time Staff, she could not change what she had known would have happened as recorded on history. The air around the city of Crystal Tokyo suddenly started to quiver as if seen in the heat of a desert. "No! The future that we know of is disappearing! And we're trapped in it!" shrieked a panicking Mercury. The tall, graceful arches of the castle towers of the royal palace disappeared slightly and they could only see a transparent mist of what was left of them.   
Pluto suddenly snapped her fingers. "I know! We'll have to ask the boys from the Dragonball dimension and ask them to help us. But for now, I can freeze time for only a limited time period. I'll have to send us all to the Dragonball dimension." she waved her hands in a complicated pattern in the air and muttered some words that they couldn't understand. The air around them shifted and they could hardly breath for a few seconds before it cleared and the scouts (minus Pluto) and Endymion flew into unconsciousness.   
***********************************************************************  
"Usagi! Shit where'd she go!" yelled Trunks in frustration. They were searching around the forest that they had been in and still they couldn't detect the aura of Usagi's body. "Where the f- oof!" came the reply as Sailor Venus was dumped on top of Gohan. "Where are we?" she was shrieking before she had calmed down enough to notice that she and Sailor Pluto were the only ones that were still unconscious. Oops, um I think she was caught by Trunks. She looked down and shrieked. "Ahhh! Get me off! Get me off!" she found herself held tightly and she stopped suddenly. She twisted her body and her blue eyes met up with brown. "Who are you? Are you from the Dragonball dimension?" she asked cocking her head.   
Gohan gave a start, he shook himself and flew over to the nearest branch and deposited her there. Trunks also carried Pluto over. "Thank you very much for catching me Trunks." she said serenely. "I am Sailor Pluto and the Senshi of Time. I somehow know that though Usagi, though she died will come back. You do know when the Dragonballs will appear don't you?" she stared at both of them who had visibly relaxed at the fact that Usagi had told them of this mysterious Senshi of Time. "And you must be Sailor Venus?" asked Gohan politely turning to Venus.   
"Yup. I'm the one who knows Princess Serenity not the one that is with Queen Neo-Serenity. She's the one." she pointed to the ground where Endymion and the other scouts were slumped. She face-vaulted and shrieked. "Ohmygod! Are they dead?" she whipped her love-me-chain around the branch and slid down to the ground. She ran from one to another. "Wake up!" she was yelling. Pluto smiled a little at this. She herself flicked her wrist and she floated down slowly followed by the two Saiyans. She walked over to the pink-haired girl. "Chibi-Usa? We're in the place where your mommy is." the little girl's eyes popped open. "Mommy's here!" she cried excitedly. Gohan flinched at this. Mommy? Is Usagi her mother? He looked confusedly as the other scouts awoke and arose.   
The young man in the velvet suit shook his rumpled hair and smiled at Gohan. "So you're the one who loves the girl who was to be my wife." Gohan's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me? Usagi's your wife?" the young man laughed. "Well she's supposed to be, but now that the me from the past hates her guts, I really don't know what'll happen to me or my daughter Chibi-Usa." he pointed to the little pink-haired girl. She had overheard and ran over. "Daddy? Is Mommy really here?" she asked eagerly. The man smiled sadly. "I won't call her that anymore. Somehow the balance that we have of destiny has shifted and we might not get married. Call her Usagi, just like you used to when you didn't know she was Sailor Moon." he turned back to the young boys. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo in the year 2099 in the Moon Dynasty dimension." he held out his hand and they shook it respectfully.   
The others had awoken at this time and were crowding around the young men. The girl's from the future had their husbands already. If you don't know already, Ami's with Zoicite /yeah, I thought Zoicite was a girl too but../, Rei's with Jedaite, Makoto's with Nephlite, and Minako's with Kunzite /Malachite, in the anime series you know/. But the other's didn't and they were staring at the two cuties standing in front of them. Ami was included in the gang although she was pretending to study their power levels with her computer. Come on, they're senshi but they're also human!   
Gohan turned to Pluto excitedly. "You mean, we can save Usagi? Is it really possible?" she looked at him solemnly. "We-ell, it is if you think it is worth it. We've got several problems that we have to fix, but the others I can fix with my Time Staff... if I had it. But we can only make one wish and yet there are several we need." she smiled at Gohan and beckoned for him to follow her a little bit away from the gang.   
"You love Usagi." she said matter-of-factly as soon as they were out of hearing distance. Gohan colored. "What do you mean?!" She cocked her head. "Well, it's kinda obvious isn't it? Trunks knows and I can tell as well. The others aren't they're still drooling over the both of you but I know better. I need to tell you something. You've now met Endymion and you know about Chiba Mamoru don't you?" Gohan nodded at this, "Well, then the love that was within Mamoru somehow fled his body after a battle with the Nega-verse. He now hates her, and loves another girl, but the love that her future husband is still strong and it somehow went within you. You are the one that will become the King of the Moon Dynasty in the other dimension. I know since I am the Senshi of Time." she stared as his jaw dropped.   
"You're kidding aren't you? I'll become him?!" he spoke frantically and pointed at the King Endymion. "And that she'll be my daughter?!" pointing at Chibi-Usa. "Nope, they're what the future would have been, you and your daughter will be completely different." she paused, "At least I think so." She frowned at the thought. She turned and saw that he was staring at the two standing apart from the group of girls gathering around Trunks.   
"They know don't they?" he asked softly. Pluto nodded quietly, "Don't worry about them, sometimes destiny changes. The youma that shattered Usagi's crystal started this chain and it'll keep disrupting all the dimensions until I set it right." she got a little upset at that and she slammed her fist on the trunk of the tree that she was standing against. The impact shattered the tree-trunk and she stared at it surprised. "Oops." she muttered.   
"Gohan! Lil' help here?!" came a yell from Trunks that came rather pointedly. Gohan and Pluto laughed and ran to assist Trunks with the three senshi that were surrounding him. If you've forgotten already, the others have husbands, Hotaru's still a girl and Michiru and Haruka are a couple. "Come on, time for flirting a little later, after we save Usagi and stop Queen Beryl." the girls all stopped. "Wait a minute, we defeated Queen Beryl already." cried a confused Minako. Trunks, Gohan, and Pluto sighed. "Time for an explanation." they all said simultaneously.   
***********************************************************************  
"Dilandau? Are you all right?" asked a concerned Jasmine. Dilandau had been cradling his scar and frowning at his reflection in the mirror. He turned bac to her. She was wearing her samurai armor. She helped fix his a little and grabbed her sword and slung it in its sheath. "Come on. Let's go." he stayed put. "Something is wrong isn't there?" she asked softly. She sat down next to him and for once he let his head drop to her shoulder and she cradled him in a hug. "Shh, it's alright, I'm here, and soon you'll be happy." she whispered softly into his hair, he flipped his face up and kissed her. She stood up, and they left the room together.  
Meanwhile, Rei was walking down the hall cautiously with Van. They saw two figures emerge from a room and Van raised his sword. "Van, Rei!" the cloaked figure ran towards them and they recognized Alan. "Who're you?" asked Vaun turning to the figure that was also cloaked. As she removed it, he gasped. "Millerna?!" at the same moment that Rei gasped, "Selene?!" they turned to each other. "What?!" Selene giggled. "Yep, you guy are made for each other." Alan next to her gave her a look. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, their definitely made for each other, just like Jasmine and Dilandau." she added the last part and didn't notice that the rest of them were staring at her, their mouths (except Rei) were staring in horror.   
"Did Dilandau hurt her? If her did I'll kill him!" swore Van gripping his sword. Millerna stepped back and Rei grabbed his hand. "You've got to stop this attack. They really do love each other. Dilandau actually know what love is now. Let's go!" she begged him. He shrugged her off. "I'll get Merle back, I don't care about that Dilandau." Rei stepped away. "Well, if that's what you want. Alan?" she asked turning to him. He looked away. "No matter what I hate of Dilandau, I think that if he loves Jasmine then we should leave them."   
Van's face contorted into anger. "You'll all leave Merle with that MONSTER?" he yelled furiously. "He is not a monster. Folken is the one who is making Zaibach do all of this. Dilandau loves to kill... but to his friends he's the best." Selene spoke up quietly. Vaun rounded on her. "I wouldn't talk TRAITOR!" he cried. Rei grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. "Listen to yourself! You are going to go crazy if you stay like this. Let's just get out of here! Merle no longer exists. She is now Jasmine. Please Van." her eyes wide and pleading.   
He felt himself weakening but he pushed her away and continued to walk down the hall. Rei looked at Alan and Selene. She understood that both of them were torn. She nodded and said, "You take Selene out of the Zaibach fortress, and I'll watch out for Van, he's bound to be reckless." her voice came out quietly and Alan nodded. He led Selene the opposite way that Rei headed after Van.   
When he heard light footsteps behind him, he swung his sword and he found that it was caught rather lightly. It was Rei. "What are you doing?!" he cried. She slapped her hand across his mouth. "Shh. I'm coming with you." When he tried to struggled, she shook her head firmly. "Let's go." her hand slipped into his and she led him to where she knew Dilandau and Jasmine were.  
When he saw his archenemy approach, Dilandau's eyes slitted. Jasmine noticed and stood up. "Well, you came Van, but who are you?" she asked the girl in the red mini-skirt next to him. "I am Sailor Mars, Princess of Mars, and royal guardian of future Neo-Queen Serenity of the Mystic Moon." she proclaimed and Van just glared at Dilandau. "Where is Merle." he spoke in a tone that did not indicate it as a question. Dilandau smiled at this and pulled Jasmine towards him as he stood up. Van growled deep in his throat but Rei knew.   
"May I request an audience with the lord Dilandau for a moment before the fight?" she asked politely and bowing on the ground. Van looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing?" he hissed. Dilandau glared at her but nodded. "Very well." Rei stood up and walked to the throne-like platform and Jasmine stepped out of hearing distance. "What is it?" asked Dilandau roughly. She looked over at Jasmine and then back at him. "That's Jasmine, the girl who used to be Merle and the woman you love isn't it?" she asked softly. His hand tightened on his sword. "How do you know?" she smiled.   
"Well, I am the Senshi of Fire and within the spiritual fire that burns within us all, I can read in yours that you really do love her and that she loves you. That is why I told Van not to come." Dilandau stared at her in disbelief. "Do you really expect me to believe that?!" he asked in disbelief. She shook her head. "No, but then if there is a chance that you would listen, then maybe you can stop this without one of you lying on the ground bathed in your own blood!" she said. Dilandau's eyes widened. "You know of the revenge I plan to take on Van don't you?" she nodded again. "Yes, I do. I can feel it in your very soul. If your scar was gone would you still be so enraged with him?" she asked innocently and he touched it almost unconsciously.   
She smiled a little and took out a small jar. She held it out. "This would cure your scar. But would you trust me enough?" he looked at her. "I need proof." he spat out. She nodded and took her hand and sliced it with his sword, when she applied it the wound instantly began to heal and then the scar to fade. She held out her hand with the jar towards him and he nodded. She rubbed some on his cheek and it burned like fire for an instant before the pain disappeared and he reached up. There he felt nothing. She smiled. "Now, will you forgive Van? If I can read the past, you were the one who was trying to kill Van in the first place. But about Jasmine..." he stiffened and glanced at her. "You want to stay with her don't you?" he nodded. "Then let us leave, won't you? You have massive control over this floating fortress if Zaibach, why destroy all these countries and cities just to try and cheat destiny?"  
"Very well, but Jasmine must stay with me." he said firmly. She nodded and on impulse gave him a hug, a hug that was entirely unpredicted and shocked everyone on the room. She stood and ran back to Van who reeled in anger. "You WHAT! I must have Merle!" he charged towards Dilandau. Rei's eyes flashed red. "Mars! Transport! Power!" she shrieked and before Dilandau's eyes, Van and Rei were gone, a slip of paper drifted down and Dilandau picked it up.   
It was an ofuda and on the back it said, Good Luck! He stuffed it in his pocket of his armor and tuned back towards Jasmine. "You are mine for good now." she smiled at him confusedly. "Didn't you want him dead?" he smiled at her. "The ointment Mars gave me must have done something else as well." he kissed her and they also walked off. The guards remained staring at what had just happened.   
"What the hell did you just do?" yelled Van furiously as she threw him on his bed back at Alan's ship. She glared at him. He started to get up and out the door. "Oh no you don't!" and before he knew what, Mars was sitting on top of him and not allowing him to do much else other than struggle. "Stop it now!" she told him firmly her eyes flashing and sparking. When he stopped struggling, she relaxed a little. "You still don't understand don't you? HE LOVES HER!" she cried. "He was able to forget what you've done to him, but what about you? Is there no such thing as burying the past? Finaalia can be restored, but does your anger towards Dilandau have to grow? He's found something in him that he's never seemed to know he ever had, A HEART! He forgave you! And look what you tried to do!" she continued her face contorting in disgust.  
His eyes flew up wide. Dilandau? He loves Merle? He stared up at the young woman on top of him and she rolled off him and then next to him. She sighed. "Why? Why must you destroy Merle's heart a second time?" she asked turning to him, her face inches away from his. He knew more than ever that she really did care for him and that she cared about how Merle felt even if it was towards his worst enemy. He shuddered and she knew. He sat up a little and gave him a hug, cradling his head in her arms. He relaxed under her touch and both of them were found asleep in the morning in that position by Alan and Selene.  
Rei awoke from a terrifying dream and filled with terror. No. It couldn't be. Usagi couldn't be dead. She just couldn't! But she knew it was true, Pluto would be coming to get her and she must be ready. But how could Beryl be back? How? She looked down at Van's sleeping form and saw him as peaceful as the little boy he had been before all the war. She leant down and kissed his lips lightly and his eyes fluttered open. As he sat up, he saw that Rei's eyes were filled with tears. "Rei? Are you all right?" he asked anxiously. She shook her head but she was trembling. He held her tight in his arms and tried to sooth her and she began sobbing into his shirt. "M-my pr-princess is d-dead..." she sobbed out.   
She suddenly shot her head up and her luminous eyes were still shimmering with tears. "W-will you come with me? She's dead but if we kill the witch that killed her, we might be able to bring her back? Will you help us fight? Please?" she begged him her eyes wide. He nodded. "But how would we get there?" he asked and she smiled. "How did we get here? Huh?" she asked playfully poking him in the ribs. He swatted her hand away equally playfully.   
There was a knock on the door and they were both startled. It opened to reveal Alan and Selene. After a little while okay, it was an hour 'cause Selene chose that moment to keel over in a dead faint for some reason... they all agreed to go with Rei and help out. When Selene pointed out that maybe Dilandau and his guymellef would be of some help, Van's face turned stony but Rei snapped her fingers with delight. "Be right back!" she called before she disappeared.   
Dilandau was just getting out of the shower and had wrapped a towel around his waist when Rei appeared before him. She stared for about a second before turning a shade of red that matched her sailor outfit and looked away. Dilandau had jumped about a mile into the air before he recognized Rei. She apologized and stepped out of the room and he promised to speak with her. When she did tell him of her problem, he was frowning a little.   
"Van will be there won't he?" Rei started, "Yes... Are you over that silly fight yet?" Dilandau's face twisted. "Thanks to you and some help from Jasmine, I have... but what about Van? He'll probably turn on me in the middle of the battle!" she shook her head. "I'll take care of him... but will you help me?" Dilandau thought a moment and nodded. "Do you need an army?" he asked. "No." she decided. "Just bring your guymellef and Jasmine." He consented and he asked. "But how will we get there?"   
Rei stood and said, "I'll show you, but quick, you've got to get ready before the time for battle comes!" She dragged him out of the room and after meeting up with Jasmine and getting the guymellef, they transported, with a little difficulty for Mars... Hey have you ever tried to transport that much stuff? where Van and the Escaflowne were waiting and Alan with his guymellef. Hitomi and Selene were standing together and talking. Selene was showing Hitomi a few moves with a sword.   
Just as Mars got there, the air started to swirl and they all looked around. In the middle of the meeting-place stood Sailor Pluto. She looked around. "Mars???" she asked questioningly. "They're coming with." Rei told Pluto firmly. Pluto nodded and both of them made a few motions with their hands and uttered a few words. They all were sucked through the the dimensional gap between their worlds and they were headed to the Dragonball dimension, where already there were warriors assembled to help in the battle for the life of a fallen Lunarian princess.  



	12. Chapter 11

(Chapter Eleven)  
They all re-appeared and of course Pluto and Mars dropped into dead faints because of the over-dose of magic and power that they had used to transport themselves there. Van immediately jumped out of the Escaflowne and ran to the unconscious Rei, while Hitomi ran towards Pluto and was looking her over to see if she'd been hurt.  
When they'd both came to, and everyone had acquainted with one another they worked out how to fight Queen Beryl. They were all well aware that after learning the secret to inter-dimensional travel, Queen Beryl had many different warriors from different times and dimensions in her army. They decided that Beryl should see only the Sailor Scouts first and then they could surprise her a little with the rest of their small army.   
It was then that Pluto told some news that sobered them a lot more than they already were. She had figured out that Beryl had the Time Staff and it would not be very easy getting it back from her. The scouts from the future asked if their husbands would come along to help fight but Pluto disagreed. They had once been captured by Beryl and it would not be hard to get them back as well.   
Meanwhile, Beryl was pacing around her new throne. She was well aware of their oncoming attack and was anxious to start the battle. She was holding the Time Staff and she stared at the red gem on it. It had changed a little bit in color being transfigured by its new mistress and was now a blackish-red and glowed with dark energy.  
"Ka... me... ha... me... ha!" yelled Gohan and a large ki blast erupted from his hands and into the target. It immediately disintegrated and Gohan brushed his hands off. Pluto jumped back a little from where she was since the ki blast had been quite close to her. "Watch where you aim, Gohan!" she called and he blushed and apologized quickly.  
They were training for a few days before the attack on Beryl and they were trying their hardest. Alan and Van and Dilandau were working with their guymellefs and Jasmine, Selene were practicing with their swords and also teaching Hitomi, just in case her telepathic skills didn't help her much. The Sailor Senshi were practicing with their own attacks and Uranus and Neptune were sparring with Pluto and Saturn. The other senshi were sparring also. Rei went against herself in the future, same with the other senshi. Endymion and Chibi-Usa were also training and they were fighting each other. One as Tuxedo Mask and the other as Sailor Chibi Moon.  
After two days of heavy training they were ready to begin their attack. The Sailor Senshi gathered themselves and they rode the magnificent horses that they had decked out with their symbols. Mars' horses were wearing red cloth with the symbol of Mars on it in gold and they all looked very fierce. They rode ahead and struck full attack on Beryl's fortress where they were met with what looked like a solid wall of Beryl's minions. As they attacked they were slowly moving towards the fortress but the wall of monsters had not thinned a bit.   
"Uranus... World... Shaking!" yelled Uranus and the surrounding monsters were gone. "Neptune... Deep... Submerge!" yelled Sailor Neptune at the same moment. The Sailor Senshi took hold of this advantage and they surged forwards, their steeds straining their muscles to the utmost and bounded towards the fortress. In the corner of their eyes they could see the others coming towards them as well and Gohan's ki blasts were racking up major points for them. Goku, Piccolo, Goten, and the rest of the gang were also there as well and fighting the monsters alongside them.   
Deep inside the fortress the body of Usagi shuddered and her crystal in her hand began to regain a little of its luminosity. Not enough to show to the guards that were staring at her through their great black armor that it was regaining strength from the determination of its mistress's friends...  
Beryl herself was standing on a platform inside the fortress and she was staring at the glowing black-red orb. Though she had mastered inter-dimensional travel and transportation, she still did not know how to harness its full power and it was alarmed her slightly. She was not a master but even she could know how much power was held within the small black-red orb. A splintering crash sounded at her left and she knew it was time. She ordered the monsters that she had gathered from different dimensions and realms and they surged towards the small group of warriors that were bravely gaining ground towards her.  
"What are they?!" gasped Mercury as she turned into ice several more small, weak but bothersome monsters. They were getting a little tired but they persisted in continuing their rush towards Beryl's fortress. The Dragonball gang however were still going strong since they had fought less and they had received better training than that if the Sailor Senshi who couldn't exactly train very well with a bunch of cats. The group from the Escaflowne dimension were destroying many with their guymellefs and the samurai were the strongest of the Zaibach empire. Hitomi's psychic powers helped her control her sword steadily and she could determine what her opponent would attempt before it even thought of it and she had defeated many as well.  
The small monsters immediately disappeared and they were standing alone among many corpses strewn across the battlefield. They were all staring at the group of incredible fighting machines that Beryl had encountered and had enslaved. There they could see many that they had seen before fromt their respective dimensions. Frieza, Cell, the androids were there. So were many of the enemies of both Van and Dilandau whom they had once defeated a long time ago. There were all the youmas that had tried to kill the senshi and many more. They were shocked by it and the monsters chose that moment to rush forward.   
Frieza immediately attacked Trunks and Goku who had destroyed him once before. The Sailor Senshi were being attacked by others that they had fought before, there was Emerald and Rubeus and also many other demons. Though they fought bravely, the battle surged towards Beryl's favor and she gloated at the failing army of her opponents.   
The crystal in Usagi's hand sparked and flashed deep within itself and the image of Queen Serenity appeared in it. The crystal floated above Usagi's still face and the gaurds who had seen it by now were running towards the crystal but they could not reach her. The crystal flared brightly, Queen Serenity was once again using her own magic and mystic training to help her daughter whom she loved dearly.   
Usagi's eyelashes fluttered before they parted to frame her eyes like ferns fringing a pool of water. The crystal began to sparkle as it used to and Usagi knew above all that her friends were in trouble and all to save her. Her eyes slitted in concentration and her clothes burst into the dress of Neo-Queen Serenity. The crystal in which she was in immediately shattered and the shards shot deep into the guards' armor and they crumpled to the ground.  
"NO!" screamed Mars as Rubeus commenced in slashing at her friend's body though she tried valiantly to escape. Mars shot her firebird at Rubeus who was stunned for enough time for Venus to blast him dead from where she lay under him. She looked around, and saw that they were failing. Mars herself was already fainting from exhaustion and she knew that she could not hold off for much longer.   
Van in his Escaflowne was also weakening both physically and mentally for it takes a lot of strength of both mind and body to pilot a guymellef. He saw Mars fall. It was the one from the future and he picked her up. As she lay crumpled, he knew she was alive but only barely. He carried her to a grove of trees that sheltered her battered body and he proceeded to fight once again.  
Beryl in the fortress looked upon the battlefield with glee. Her army was triumphing as she knew it would since that pesky princess was no longer alive. "I'm dead aren't I?" came a cold female voice behind her. Beryl whirled around and came face to face with the cold, merciless face of Neo-Queen Serenity. She gave an involuntary gasp and stepped back. Never had the eyes of Usagi ever look like twin shards of ice. In her hands was the sparkling crystal and Beryl knew that this was no vision. "Wha-?" she gasped before her mind exploded in pain from the enormous blast of energy that Usagi had thrown at her.  
She reeled and clutched at the Time Staff. The glowing orb flashed and struck a black spark straight at Usagi. Whipping out her hand, Usagi managed to deflect it but the power of it burned her hands brutally. She shot another blast at Beryl and it was met with another spark of black energy. The two energies collided and they forced all their might to overcome the other.  
Gohan's head snapped up and he felt her warm presence float into her mind. He knew at once that Usagi was back and that she was fighting Beryl. He instantaneously flew towards the fortress ignoring the monsters obstructing his way and was followed by the tiring army. When they reached the platform on which the tow Queens stood, they understood that this was their last chance. Knowing what to do, they began to give all their energy to Usagi, using their tired minds to channel what little power was within their battered bodies towards the young future Queen.   
As the energy reached her, Usagi let loose a second power ball that seemed nearly impossible to do. The two power blasts of Usagi combined and overcame Beryl's. It surged into her body and she was gone. Usagi collapsed from the strain and her dress changed back into the one of Sailor Moon. Gohan ran towards her and picked her up, she was still conscious and saw him staring down at her worriedly. "Usagi..." he whispered and he leaned down and kissed her. 'At last it's over.'   
Pluto walked up and bent down cautiously to pick up her Time Staff. The Time Staff, simply gave off a spark of black lightning and hit the wary Sailor Pluto and she flew back. The Staff floated up into the air and the sound of mocking laughter filled the air. "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME THAT EASILY MOON BRAT?! WITH THIS TIME STAFF YOU CAN NEVER DESTROY ME! YOU WOULD NEED TWICE THE POWER OF THE SILVER CYSTAL!" the deadly voice came over the peaks of the mountains and the clouds that had rolled in turned black and threatened dangerously. A flash of pitch black lightning flashed down and struck the Earth next to the glowing Time Staff.  
Usagi's body jerked and then it was jolted from Gohan's grasp. She flew in the air and crashed into a marble wall. The crash made a crater-like imprint in the wall and she slumped down. Trunks flew over and he picked her up. Gohan ran over and looked in Trunks' arms at Usagi. There was a thin trail of blood on her mouth, which she had spit out at impact.   
A swirling of dust and air began to build up and which focused the attention of the tired group of people. When the swirl of dust disappeared, there stood Beryl, the same as ever. Her wounds were gone and she grinned evilly at the group of warriors. "WELL, WELL, WELL. AREN'T YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME?" she whipped her hand out and grabbed the Time Staff which glowed at the touch of its mistress. Pluto stared at it. 'What is the matter with it? It is one of the sacred treasures and would never work for someone this evil!'  
Usagi glared over at Beryl from Trunks' arms. "You will never win Beryl." Her voice came quietly and calmly. The senshi were shocked. This was not the same Usagi that they had known for all their lives. Usagi herself knew that she could not defeat Beryl in her weakened condition, but she would try to weaken her enough so that the others might be able to live. She decided to sacrifice herself in an attempt to save all the people that she knew and loved. She stared at the group of warriors that had come together to help her. Rei was leaning on Van's shoulder as a support. Alan was holding Selene close to his body. Dilandau clutched Jasmine against him. The others were standing or slumping where they were.   
She stood up and held up the Holy Grail, the cup in which she could transform to Super Sailor Moon. As she yelled out the henshin words, she could sense the collective gasps that her friends emitted. She would save them she vowed. As she reappeared, she glared at Beryl. "You will never destroy the people that are close to me. I swear that you will know your last day on this Earth today!" She whipped out her Spiral Heart Wand and pointed it at Beryl. "SO IT COMES TO THIS ONCE MORE DOESN'T IT?" came the voice of Beryl. Her hands formed a ball of energy between them and she held it high above her head. Super Sailor Moon swung the wand and yelled out the attack words. "Moon... Spiral... Heart... Attack!" the blast of pink and yellow energy shot out of the wand.   
Beryl simply threw her black energy ball at Super Sailor Moon and it consumed her energy. The colliding energy balls exploded on impact and they all shielded their eyes from the bright light. Gohan ran up and held onto Usagi before she collapsed. She looked up at him and smiled just as though she wasn't about to be killed by one of the evilest beings in the Negaverse. She stood up on her own feet. "I need your help Gohan." She whispered as Beryl was recovering from the attack. "You have to throw an energy ball at her so that she will be distracted enough for me to destroy her." He nodded and signaled for Trunks to join him. They both powered up and threw their strongest energy balls at Beryl. They hit her squarely and she reeled back in shock giving Usagi enough time to hit her again with her magic energy erupting from her wand.   
Chibi-Usa couldn't stand it anymore, she began to cry and cry. "NO! MOMMY!" she yelled. A tear ran down her face, and magically a Silver crystal appeared. It was the one that she had been playing with in the future and which had disappeared. She held it up and stared at Usagi. She nodded her head. They both suddenly lifted the Silver Crystals and yelled, "Cosmic... Moon... Power!" there was a bright flash that erupted from the two Crystals and there appeared Usagi as Neo-Queen Serenity and Chibi-Usa as Princess Chibi-Usa.   
Beryl, who had never seen Neo-Queen Serenity or Princess Chibi-Usa was shocked. "HOW THE HELL ARE THERE *TWO* SILVER CRYSTALS?!" she yelled in fury. They both just glared at her and with the two crystals flung out at arms' length in front of them, they sent a combined stream of energy that hit Beryl. With a final scream of fury, Beryl disappeared. For good this time.  
The planet on which they stood on began to shake and quake. Setsuna yelled. "Oh no! With her last breath, Beryl's going to try to destroy us! We've got to leave!" Goku flew up to her. "But what about us?! We can't stay here at the moment!" Setsuna stopped and stared at Gohan and Usagi together. Then at Rei and Vaun. She sighed. "This was not meant to be, this will change the entire destiny of the Universe." She sunk down but Goku caught her before she hit the ground. "You-you're coming with us. All of you." She grabbed the Time Staff and the orb, which now turned a pure red once more. She waved it and all of the warriors were gone from the planet that they had fought on.  
They arrived at the Gates of Time and everyone except the senshi was startled. They stared at the room and at the cloudy carpet. Setsuna de-transformed wearily and so did the rest of the senshi. The others stared at the now normal looking group of girls. "What are we going to do now?" asked Usagi quietly, clutching Gohan's arm. Setsuna stared at her. "I-I don't know, this will change all that has been written and it will change destiny itself!"   
Usagi walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Setsuna," she spoke quietly, "Destiny is what we make of it. We cannot always live by what has been written. I could kill myself and everyone else this moment and it would not be following destiny." Her voice rang with the maturity of the Neo-Queen. Setsuna stared at the now mature blue eyes and kneeled down in front of her. "Yes, I understand my queen... but what will be done with all of them?" she waved a hand at the others.  
Usagi stared at everyone and her eyes filled with tears. "Although we cannot recreate all of destiny, we cannot go against all that we are meant to be. We-we." She faltered for a moment. "We must go back to our separate dimensions." The group of people were shocked and Rei held tight to Van. "But-but why?! We're happy... Aren't we?" whimpered Rei. Usagi hugged Gohan who was looking stunned. "We must say our good bye's" She then turned to Setsuna, "Set the computer to send us back in an hour. We should have time to talk." Setsuna nodded and turned to the great computer.   
She walked over to a cloudy corner and sat on the floor and began to talking to Gohan quietly. He was staring at her in amazement. "You are the most incredible girl I have ever met. Even Trunks can't beat you and he traveled through time too. But you... You're a princess and a soldier of the Moon?" she smiled at him. "So? Wasn't I okay when you first met me?" she asked her eyes sparkling and which had lost all its solemnity.   
He smiled at her and he crushed her in his arms. "I-I never want to let you go Usagi..." he whispered down at her. "I-I love you." Her eyes flew wide open and she pulled back staring at him in shock. "You-you do?" her eyes lit up. "I love you too." Before she kissed him lightly. She suddenly pulled back and her eyes darkened in sadness and she started to cry again.   
"You- ohmygod, you were supposed to..." she stopped. Gohan stared down at her. "What is it?" he asked. She looked up at him. "If I hadn't come along, you would have followed your destiny and fallen in love with Videl... You know that girl from school?" He gasped as she spoke. He would have fallen in love with some other girl? "Well now I know the future won't I?" He smiled down at her. "Following your direct words, 'Destiny is what we make of it' I think that I just made my own destiny." He laughed softly and bent down to kiss her again.   
Rei and Van had gone off together and were also talking. "How can you leave me?" he asked softly. She smiled sadly. "Usagi's right you know. I can't leave my world forever we are its defenses and we must protect it." She stared up at him. "Don't worry... I promise, I WILL return. And it won't be with me crying my head off." She ended laughing softly remembering when she had first come to with amnesia. She stared at him. "I-I have to tell you something. If I had never appeared, you would have fallen in love with Hitomi. I messed things up with destiny didn't I?" she stared down at her shoes. He gave her a hug. "You think that after this I would love any other girl? If what you say is true then I really have followed destiny. I was to fall in love with a girl from the Mystic Moon." He looked deep into her eyes. "And that's what happened." He bent down and kissed her.  
Trunks stared at his best friends shadow and the one from Usagi. He looked around. To think that everyone thought that he was a heartthrob! Who snagged the Neo-Queen? He turned at a sudden tap on his shoulder and came face to face with Minako. Her sailor suit was rumpled from the fight but she was beautiful. "A little lonely?" she asked as she pointed to all the other girls and guys that were together. The generals from Earth had appeared to visit Pluto and stayed with their wives. Mercury and Jupiter were flirting with two of Dilandau's men.   
He smiled a bit. "Yeah, maybe just a little. She sat down on the floor beside him. "You think that we'll see you guys ever again? You were a great help to us when you got nothing in return." He smirked at her. "Ya think? We got rid of one of the worst villains yet. And I kinda like fighting with you guys. Fighting alongside cute girls in mini-skirts sure help." He winked at her and she giggled. They spent the rest of the time talking and laughing together.  
Pluto stared at the couples. She was alone again, Hotaru walked up. "Yep, I knew you'd feel lonely." She stared at the others. Then she stared at the monitor. "Umm, Pluto the computer is ready." Pluto's eyes widened and she spun around. "Your Majesty! We have to send you back now!" she called. A groan swept through the room and Usagi burrowed into Gohan's shirt. "Goodbye." She stood up and when the rest of the people were together from their respective dimension, they all looked at each other. "Goodbye..." The words were uttered as a brilliant flash caused them all to shut their eyes and they re-appeared back.  
Sailor Moon stared at the youma and almost wanted to run up and hug it for the adventure it had given her and her friends. But instead she simply used an attack that she had learned when in the Dragonball dimension. The kamehameha blasted the youma into pieces, although it also burned a few trees into cinders. "Whoops, gotta learn the aim." She smiled at the others and they all ran home.  
***********************************************************************  
Van and the others stared at each other. Dilandau started suddenly and he looked up into the sky. "Look!" he yelled and they could see the floating fortress of Zaibach. They could almost see the outline of Folken, Van's evil brother. Van looked over at Dilandau and saw that Jasmine was clutching Dilandau, "Please Dilandau, I don't want to go back! Please don't make me go back!" she whimpered betraying a weakness in her. Dilandau stared at Van, "Will you- will you forgive me?" he asked quietly. Van stared at him before breaking out in a smile. "You're on the team!" Dilandau grabbed his sword and they faced the enemy together.  
Gohan stared at the android in front of them and sighed. Why were they always coming back? He sent a blast of power into the android and it exploded. "Usagi... I miss you." He sighed into the wind. Trunks was thinking similar things... Just that he kind of felt them for Minako instead. They looked at each other and understood. "Well, looks like we're caught!" yelled Trunks with a high-five.  
***********************************************************************   
So was that okay? Should I be banned from ever using a keyboard? Tell me! Yeah, yeah so the ending was kinda sad. I wanted them to be together but then where would they go? If you like this one... Hey! Don't throw knives! Then hopefully you'll like the sequel that I'm gonna write. And as you all know, Dilandau is Alan's brother. I'm sorry! I didn't know until I finished the fic! And Merle's predicament was crazy in some people's point of view, but honestly, love makes us do strange things! Oh and I also wanted Dark Endymion to live but he would have gotten Usagi. But if you like him, I'll soon have a story out called Forget-Me-Not. It focuses around him and Usagi. Buh bye! ^_^!  



End file.
